This Is Not My Idea
by Brincelven
Summary: He despised her and she despised him. It’s their Grandmother’s fault that they have to keep seeing each other. Follow the young hearts of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley as they grow to like each other; maybe even love.
1. She Was Not My Idea

**This Is Not My Idea**

**Summary:** Teddy never really liked the company of Victoire at parties their Grandmothers planned. So how they end up together? Find out.

**Additional note**: If you would like to know where I got my ideas, listen to the song, "This is my idea," from the Swan Princess. Just thought you'd like to know.

**Chapter 1: She Was Not My Idea**

**Teddy's POV**

I turned seven years old today. My godfather, Harry Potter, told me that seven was the most magical number in the whole world. I was excited for the party to begin. I have always had a little party with Harry, Ginny, Grammy, and my younger cousin James who was three now. But this year was going to be different.

Grammy had insisted that the whole extended family should come over, which meant all the Weasleys. I only met the family once, but I see Molly Weasley and Ron and Hermione Weasley all the time. They were great people.

The best days was when I went to Harry's house for the most of the summer. I loved his stories and playing Quidditch with him and Ginny. Recently, James is there so I play with him too. He's pretty funny now that he's speaking words. I hated it when sometimes he would ask me to change my hair for him.

I like being Metamorphagus, but I hated to change for people.

One other thing, I hated being alone. There was nobody my own age to play around with. I have one great friend that named Walter Wood. He was my age and he came over as much as he could when I was at Harry's house. He was actually coming to my birthday party today.

I was so excited for it.

I waited impatiently at the window waiting for guests to arrive.

"Teddy, if you press your face any closer to the window, you'll fall through it." She called to me.

"Sorry, I can't wait to they arrive!" When I meant 'they' I meant Harry and Ginny. I heard a pop and there they were, I jumped out of my spot and ran to the door and threw it open.

"Teddy Remus Lupin! Don't slam doors." Grammy yelled at me. I bolted out the door at the Potters.

"Harry, Ginny, James, you came!" I yelled to them. I ran into my godfather's arms.

"How, you doing, buddy?" Harry asked.

"Great! Now that you guys are here!" I looked at Ginny and she got fatter the last time I saw her.

"Ginny why are you so big?" I asked her. Ginny laughed and looked at Harry.

"Teddy! That is no way to talk to someone like that." Grammy scolded me.

"Oh, it's alright." Ginny said and bent down and rubbed my hair. "I'm going to have another baby, Teddy."

"Another one? Is it a boy or girl?"

"We have no idea, we'll soon find out." I nodded excitedly.

"Teddy, guess what?" James squeaked. His red hair was brighter than I remembered.

"What?"

"It's your birthday." He said.

"Oh, you remembered." I said.

"Yeah, Mummy told me before we left." I laughed.

"And wait until you see our present!" Ginny bent down.

"Now, James, you don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Why not?" He asked swinging on her robes.

"Well, Teddy would like to be surprised."

"Why?"

"Because a surprise is so much better." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, ok." He said.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Harry asked Grammy.

"Sure. Ginny you must relax yourself or you'll damage the baby. So go on. Go still down and make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. Now, James be good, you hear?"

"Yes, mummy. I'm always good aren't I?

"Yes, you are." I watched as Ginny winced in pain and held her stomach.

"He or she will be coming very soon." Ginny replied. Harry helped her before she toppled down.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you to a place where you can sit down." She nodded.

"Alright, you two, time to help Grammy set up."

"Set up for what?" James asked.

"My birthday." I said.

"Yeah, because it's your birthday." James said.

"That's right." I said happily.

Hermione and Ron Weasley came not too long after the Potters arrive. It started off as Hermione came running into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"I've got some news to tell you!" She cried out.

"Jeez, Mione." Ron Weasley said coming in.

"What is it?" Ginny asked rubbing her stomach. Hermione ran over to her holding her hands.

"I'm pregnant." She cried.

"Oh, that's great." Harry said happily for her and gave Ron a nudge who laughed.

"Oh, wonderful." Grammy said clasping her hands together.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Hermione, Ron. Here, this earns a hug." She tried to stand.

"Oh, no, Ginny rest. You're expecting soon." Hermione said.

"When will you be expecting?" Ginny asked.

"May."

"Oh, that's wonderful." I tugged on my Grammy's robe. She looked down at me with a smile.

"Grammy, what's pregnant?" I asked her.

"Oh, Teddy, Hermione's going to have a baby."

"Like Ginny?"

"That's right."

"Oh, but why isn't she big?" The room filled with laughter.

"Well, honey, it takes awhile."

"Oh."

"Mommy, guess what!" James cried coming down out of my room.

"What, honey?" She asked him.

"Teddy gave me his broom!" James cried holding my toy broomstick I had always been meaning to give to him.

"Oh, wasn't that nice of him. James, guess what?" She said to him.

"What?"

"You're getting a new cousin."

"What's a cousin?"

"Like a brother or sister."

"I know that, Mummy. You said that a long time ago." He said.

"Oh, but another one."

"Another one?"

"That's right."

"Yippee." At the moment the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I cried. I ran to the door and thrust it open. There were a lot of red hair people standing outside.

"Happy Birthday." They chorused. _Are they the Weasleys?_

"Oh, look it's the Weasleys." Grammy said behind me.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, where to start. Teddy, this Charlie Weasley." She pointed to a short, but well built person who had the a big smile on his face. His arm was filled with burns.

He caught me looking at the burns and said, "I work with dragons." He said.

"Dragons?"

"That's right."

"Cool." He smiled and put his hand on another red head and headed into the house.

"Oh, and this is George Weasley and his wife Angelina." He said to another short freckly red haired man who had his arm draped around a dark colored pretty woman. He long black hair was held in a ponytail.

"Hi, I remember you." I said to him. "You turned Ron's ears into elephant ears." He laughed.

"Told, you Angie. Told you he'd remember that." She shook her head, but didn't say anything. They headed into the house too.

"Oh, this is Fred. Fred be good." He showed me a boy who actually almost looked a lot like James, but James had darker red hair and Fred was taller than James. James had hazel eyes while Fred had bright blue and a pointed nose.

"This is Percy and Audrey Weasley." He was a pretty thin guy with less hair than any of the others. The woman had brown hair and bangs.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, there. Molly say 'hi.'" He said to a small chubby girl with red hair and glasses.

"Hi." She said weakly. Grandma Weasley gave me a nudge and I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the hand for politeness. She looked confused.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled at them. They, too, went into the house.

"Oh, here is lovely Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Hi, Grandma Weasley." I said to her. I wasn't forced to call her Grandma, but she acted so much like Grammy that I didn't mind calling her that anyway.

"Hi, dearie. So good to see you all grown up." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Bill and Fleur, will be here soon with little Victoire."

"Oh, Victoire. She is such an angel."

"Who is Vic, uh, Vic-what's-her-name?" I asked Grammy.

"Oh, you'll see." She said and Grandma Molly smiled at me.

We headed outside to sit at the long table Grammy set up. I sat in the birthday seat and wanted so bad to open presents, but we had to wait for the last of the Weasleys to arrive. I wish they'd come soon so I can open presents.

Then we heard a loud pop and there stood a man with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail with a big scar across his face and a beautiful girl with long blonde silvery hair and pretty blue and silver eyes.

"Oh, Bill, Fleur, you're here." Grandma Weasley cried. "Teddy, come here." Grandma Weasley cried out. I came over.

"This is Bill and Fleur, won't you say 'hi'?"

"Hi." I said now shy.

"Oh, and 'ere is Victoire." The woman named Fleur said and stepped aside to let a girl dressed in a light purple dress. She too had silvery blonde hair and blue and silvery eyes. However, no where as pretty as her mom.

"Go on, Teddy, kiss her hand tell her thanks for coming. Be polite." Grandma Weasley said. I don't know what it was, but there was something about this girl I didn't like. Maybe it was because she was dressed up like a princess. Way too girly for me. Or it could be because she was happy to see me on _my_ birthday!

Fleur pushed over toward me. I took her hand in mine and she gave me a disgusted look. I bent down kissed her hand and for the extra effect I went.

"Yuck." I said letting go of her hand immediately. Victoria (_I believe that's her name_) opened her mouth then closed it again.

"So happy you could come." I said politely. Boy, I would like to run right now.

"So happy to be here." She said politely putting on a fake smile. Yeah, ok.

"Can I go now?" I asked Grandma.

"Wait, you've got tell him the god news, Bill."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Victoire, will be spending the summer, with you Teddy, because we're going on a little trip to Egypt." I was silent. _What was that?_ _How was I supposed to act to this? I have to spend a whole summer with miss-snot-nose?_

"Great." I said giving him a smile. Victoire had folded her arms and looked away. So, that's why she was giving me dirty looks.

"How about you two go play and then we'll do presents in a little while." Grammy said.

"But Grammy, you said once they get here, we could…"

"Yes, well I changed my mind. Now, go." I gave an angry sigh. Victoire followed me. They said we should play, but really I wasn't actually going to expect to play with her.

"So, uh, want to play chess?"

"I hate chess." She said. "It's too boring."

"Uh, Quidditch?"

"It'll ruin my outfit." Not even Quidditch?

"You don't like Quidditch?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it only that it'll ruin my outfit."

"Uh, then what do you want to play?" She thought for awhile.

"How about House."

"Ew, why would I play such a girly game like that?"

"Because it's fun. James, Fred, and Molly always like to play it."

"Yeah, but they're all three."

"Molly and Fred are two and James is three." She corrected me.

"Whatever. But we're not playing that."

"Fine, how about…"

"Nor are we playing with dolls or stuffed animals." I said. She looked angry.

"I wasn't even going to mention that. You're very rude, you know."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Hey, Teddy." Came the voice of Walter Wood. _Yes, I'm saved!_ He also brought along four other guys. _Even better._

"Oh, these are my friends I have been talking to you about." He said to me. I knew one of them because he showed me him before, but the other three I had no idea who they were.

"This is Nathan Stimpson , Edgar Bones, Tino Jordan, Ricky Towler, and Patrick Davies."

"Hey, what's going on?" I said to them. They all grumbled a reply.

"Teddy, aren't you going to introduce me?" Victoire asked.

"Quit it, Vicytore. Go off to play with your dolls." The guys laughed and went off and played. I didn't have to look back to know that Victoire was upset, but who cares? She's so annoying.

I have to spend a whole summer with her anyway, so she'll get over it.

* * *

After playing a bit of games like chess, Grammy called me over for presents.

I got a bunch of stuff. Let's see I got some good jokes from George Weasley's shop. _I could use that on Victoire (I got her name down, finally)._ I got some kind of book from Percy (_Eh, I could always give it to dumb Victoire_). I got a nice sweater of a snitch from Grandma Weasley (_For once it wasn't a teddy bear.)_ I got this cool necklace with a small dragon tooth on it from Charlie Weasley (_I'm wearing it now_.) Bill and Fleur Weasley gave me some robes (_Not just robes, but robes that can stretch and fit to your size. I won't ever have to get new robes again_!) Harry had given me Hagrid's gift for he couldn't make it and it was a photo album of my parents and me (_I put it away so I can look at it later, no need to get emotional now_.) Grammy gave me money (_It's always good, but I knew it was because she didn't know what to get because I didn't give her my birthday list, whoops._) Ron and Hermione had given me book about Quidditch and one on how to take care of a broom (_But really, what's the use in having the one about taking care of broom when you don't have one.)_ That's when I got to the best present of all; Harry's and Ginny's. They gave me a broom! My very own broom.

I was about to try my new broom out, when we heard a moan. I looked over at the table and Ginny was making the noise.

"Hurry!" She said. Grammy grabbed me and before I knew it we were in the hospital.

Ginny and Harry went off somewhere while we waited in another room. We waited there all night. I had fallen asleep in Grammy's arms, when she tapped me on the shoulder.

They asked me and James to go into the room where they had Harry and Ginny. I went into the room and there was new baby sitting in Ginny's arms.

Just a say after my birthday, Albus Severus Potter was born.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think so far.


	2. He Was Not My Idea

**A/N:** Ok, I'm probably going to write 20 chapters altogether. It will be every _other_ year according to Teddy's (7) and Victoire's (6) age. Each year will be two chapters long. One for Teddy's POV and the other for Victoire's POV.

If I put more in, I'll letcha know.

Also - - - forgot the Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R, just thought you oughta know. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - He Was Not My Idea**

**Victoire's POV – Age 6**

I hated that Mama and Papa had to leave me behind with _him_. They tried explaining that he was around my age and that it would be a very good time for us to get to "know" one another. _As if_. He so conceited and he doesn't even like the same stuff as me. _How was I supposed to do anything I like to do this summer?_

So here I was saying good-bye to my parents. It was only for three weeks, but I had a feeling it would take forever to get over with. I gave up on hoping and believing on things along time ago. Everything was a hopeless case to me. Teddy, for example, was one of them.

And just like that they were gone.

"Come on dearie let's get you washed up for dinner." Grammy Tonks told me. The dinner table was silent. I had to sit next to Teddy. _Ugh, if it can't get any worse._

"Um, Teddy, can you pass the butter?" I asked him. He ignored me. I frowned.

"Teddy, can you _please_ pass the butter."I said a little louder.

"Get it yourself." He mumbled under his breath.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, manners!" Grammy Tonks yelled at him. Teddy rolled his eyes and passed the butter to me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"No dessert for you." Grammy Tonks said to Teddy.

"Why?" Teddy whined.

"If you start being nice to our guest then I'll reconsider." Teddy sighed and his face on one hand.

"Teddy, elbows off the table. Where are your manners these days?" Teddy looked at Grammy Tonks. "Don't give me that look, mister." It was silent for awhile.

"Grammy."

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Am I going to the Potters this summer?"

"No, because they have a lot on their hands. They have a new baby and you wouldn't like waking up to a crying baby every night, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind." He said giving me a glare. _Why does he hate me so much?_ "I went there when James was born." He complained.

"Yes, but I was there too and it was horrible."

"Oh, but babies are so cute." I said.

"See! _She _agrees with me." Teddy said.

"Call me Tori or Vicky, anything, but Victoire, it's too long." I put in, but Teddy ignorned me again.

"May I be excused?" Teddy asked politely. Grammy Tonks looked up from her plate.

"Oh, yes, of course." Teddy jumped down from his chair.

"Can I ride my new broom?" Teddy asked Grammy Tonks.

"No, it's too late. Why don't you take Victoire upstairs and play something else?" Teddy nodded, but when he turned he looked angry. I followed Teddy up the stairs to his room.

"Wow." I said looking around his room. His was so big and nice. The walls were filled with posters and newspaper cut-outs. "I like your room."

"Uh, yeah." I watched his hair turned purple.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Change your hair to purple?" He looked up at his hair.

"Oh, I'm a metamorpus, a metamufus, I mean a metamorphagus." He tried saying.

"What's that?"

"It means I can change myself."

"Really? I wanna be one."

"You can't. You have to be born like one."

"Oh."

"It's hard to manage sometimes. I can control it when I want to, but sometimes it changes by itself. Grammy said once when I get older I can control it better."

"Oh." I picked up a nice looking teddy bear that was forgotten in the corner of his closet. "This is a nice bear."

Teddy grunted. He was looking through some magazine or comic book, I couldn't tell.

"Can I have it?" I really wanted it.

"Yeah, sure. Just leave me alone." I smiled and gave the bear a hug. Maybe Teddy wasn't so bad after all.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked coming over.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He brought down the magazine or comic book, (I still couldn't tell), and he gave me an annoyed look.

"It doesn't concern you." He said and brought the magazine or comic book up to his face. I now saw it was a comic book. I was about to say I have some at home when he brought it back down.

"That's my Teddy Bear!" He said.

"Yeah and you just said I can have it."

"I didn't say that. Give it back!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed the bear's leg.

"No, it's mine now." I said tugging it back.

"Give it back."

"No, let go!"

"It's mine."

"You gave it…to…me." We tugged back and forth. He pushed against me and we tumbled to the ground. I lost my grip on it and he got it. _No, that's mine!_

Teddy got up, but he didn't get that far and I tackled him.

"Get off me."

"No, give it back! It's mine now." I grabbed it from up above and yanked it out of his hands. I tried running, but he tripped me and caught the bear. He ran into another room and slammed the door.

I pulled the handed, but it wouldn't go, which meant he was holding on to it. I pushed against it with all my might. The door opened, but I felt him push back and slammed close.

I pushed again and slammed back. It was weaker every time. I kept pushing and the door kept slamming.

"Children! Stop slamming doors." Neither of us answered, but I kept trying to get in and finally I did. I saw Teddy on the floor and I ran for the Teddy Bear. We crashed to the floor. I got the Teddy Bear, but he was on top of me. He started yanking my hair.

"Ow!" I pinched his arm.

"Ow!" As we both yanked and pinch. Someone had pulled us apart and Teddy had yanked the Teddy Bear out of hands.

"Will you two stop fighting this instant!"

"She started it!" He said looking at me with such disgust.

"No, you did!" I yelled back.

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh"

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Time-out for the both of you."

"But, but…" We both said to her.

"Now! Teddy, you are to sit in the guest room and Victoire you are to sit on Teddy's bed."

"No, don't give her my room! She'll ruin it!" Teddy cried out. I gave him a smug look.

"Well, you are certainly not sitting in your room. Now, go!" She yelled at us and we both stomped our way to the rooms we were assigned to.

As I sat on Teddy's bed, I thought about destroying it because I was so mad he said I could have that Teddy Bear, but then take it back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I picked up his comic book and started to read it.

After I was done, I placed it aside and looked around his room to find something else to do. I found this cool game that when I turned it on there were lines and stuff; almost like magic. I touch a lot of the buttons, but couldn't figure out how to play. Usually at home when I was younger, whenever I would get frustrated at some toy I couldn't figure out I would throw it against the wall, but I didn't do that.

I heard footsteps and I put it in my pocket before she found out I was using my time to play games instead of sitting on the bed.

Grammy poked herself inside the room.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Grammy Tonks."

"Ok, you can get down, now." I jumped down and followed her to my room. Grammy knocked on the door, but Teddy didn't answer.

She opened it up and we came in. The room was messy and Teddy was sound asleep on the bed.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" She yelled. Teddy bolted out of his sleep. "What did you do to this room?"

He looked around and then he scratched his head.

"Uh, the wind came in and threw everything around." He lied.

"You are to clean up this mess, now." I felt guilty because the room was exactly how I left it and Teddy had nothing to do with it, but I wouldn't mind a clean room that I didn't have to pick up.

Grammy turned to me as Teddy picked up one of my dresses. "Look at your eye, it's swollen. Let's get you cleaned up."

Teddy looked up and laughed. "She looks like a toad." I looked in the mirror that was facing me and I saw my reflection and then I started to cry.

"Teddy!" She roared and he went back to cleaning up my room.

"Come on dear, let's go downstairs." I followed Grammy Tonks down the stairs to get rid of my swollen eye.

_This is really not my idea of fun._

* * *

**A/N:** It'll be longer later on, hopefully.

Reviews would be lovely!


	3. Modeling Was Not My Idea

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Modeling Was Not My Idea

**Teddy's POV – Age 9**

"Harry, why are we here?" I asked him.

"The Shell Cottage, it's where Bill and Fleur live." He said.

"Why here though?" I asked again.

"It's a new tradition for our family to come here and stay at the beach for a week." Ginny cut in.

"Oh. Who are Bill and Fleur?" I said.

"You remember Victoire, don't you?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, James and Albus will play with you." I nodded, but I hated that they looked up to me because I was the oldest. It bothers me so much.

We walked on the beach feeling the cool sand underneath my feet. I never have been to the beach before. I kicked the sand watching it fall through the cracks in between my toes.

The breeze was nice too. It blew through my light brown hair that was to match my father's and through my shirt.

I couldn't wait to go into the ocean. I saw Al, James, Fred, and Roxanne sitting in a circle playing in the sand. Victoire (had her back to me) was in the ocean with her father, little sister, and little Rose. All the mothers and baby Lily and Hugo were in beach chairs watching the kids play.

Little Lucy and little Louis were playing with the babies and Molly was talking with her mother.

"Do you want to go in the water?" Harry asked me.

"No, not right now." We went separate ways. I walked over to where James and the others were, but I heard a squeal and I saw Harry run over and grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled into the ocean. I smiled.

"Teddy!" I heard James and Al cry out.

"Hey."

"Want to help us?" James asked.

"With what?"

"We're trying to build a sand castle."

"A sand castle, huh?"

"Yeah. It's really hard."

"Sure, I'll help." I took a sand toy at my foot. "Now, watch you scoop the sand in here, pat it really good, and flip it over. Wah-la!" I said. They looked at the perfectly made sand-made part with amazed look.

"Cool." Al said. "I wanna make one." I handed him the toy and he immediately filled it up. I smiled at them all trying to copy what I did.

"Hey Teddy, look what I found." Roxanne said coming over to me. It was a beautiful shell.

"That's really pretty, Roxanne. Can you find more?" She nodded and started searching for more.

"No! You've got to make a float." Fred said to James.

"How do you do that, Freddie?" James asked.

"Here, I'll show you." He started parting the sand toward the ocean.

"You mean a moat, Freddie." I helped him build a moat around their castle. "Ok, just wait for it." I said to them, holding them back. A big ocean wave came in a broke through the walls in into the moat we made.

"Woah! Did you see that?" James yelled in excitement pointing his finger at it.

"Yeah, cool, isn't it? Now, we have to re-build the walls." James and Fred immediately hurried to fix it.

"Whatcha doing?" Came a girly high voice. I turned around and it was Victoire. She was different from last time I saw her, which was two summers ago. She had her hair in two braids and her freckles showed a lot around her nose. She didn't have a dress on (_obviously since we're at the beach),_ but instead wore a polka dotted bikini. She actually looked kind of silly with it on. What was she thinking in those colors? Purple and bright orange. Yuk.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hey Tor." James said. He came over and Victoire patted him on the head like he was some kind of dog. _We are not dogs!_

I took that moment to get up and leave. I went over to where some of the mothers still were. I knelt down beside Lily and Hugo.

"Hey, there you two." I said sitting on the sand. Baby Lily was reaching for a toy and I picked it up and hung it above her head. She started laughing as I once in a while would come down, but then I took it back at the last second. She started laughing.

When people, like her laugh, it makes me laugh. Hugo had gone to sleep.

"Hey Teddy." I heard someone call my name. It was Ron. "Want to go in the ocean?" I shrugged and got up.

I walked with him to the edge of the ocean. I watched as some of the mothers helped their kids jump up over the waves while kids like James and Fred did it themselves. I wish I had a mother who would do that with me.

"Here, get on my back." Ron said bending down. I hesitated, but climbed on his back. I never been in the ocean before.

We slowly went in and soon we were far in for the waves to come thundering into my feet.

"That's cold!" I said.

"No, it feels good. It's so hot out. You have to get used it." He went in deeper and I jumped every time we got deeper. Soon we were all the way in.

"Do you remember how to swim?" Harry asked when we were in.

"Yeah, watch." I said and I swam over to him.

"Look at him go." Ginny squealed holding Al in her arms. I was pretty proud of myself that I remembered.

"Oh no, here's comes a big one!" Ron yelled. Ron and Harry reached to grab my hand, but I refused.

"No, let me, swim over it!" I saw Harry looked at Ron with a worried expression, but Ron didn't return it.

"Sure, a guy's got to learn." Ron said. Harry let me go all by myself and I was excited to ride my first wave.

Then it came and it did not go the way I wanted it to. I was too slow, which made me late. The wave crashed down upon me. Water surrounded me. Salt burned my eyes and filled my mouth. I was tumbling and rolling and finally I washed onto the soft sand.

"Teddy!" I heard Harry call my name.

"Harry, what were you thinking of letting him do that by himself!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Sorry, Gin that was my fault." Ron said. I heard the reach my side. I shook my head of water.

"Teddy, are you alright?" Ginny asked kneeling by my side.

"Is he alright?" I heard Hermione ask them.

"That was great!" I yelled and jumped up. Ginny was so taken aback she fell down on the sand.

"Oh Harry, can I do it again?" I asked him.

"Uh…" He looked at Ginny who was behind me and then shook his head.

"Why not? That was awesome! Please…"

"No, Teddy, maybe later." Harry said. I sighed.

"Ok." I stalked off._ I was a little angry at them, but it was what I wanted, right?_ Parents telling me what I should and shouldn't do, but it was the fact that they weren't my parents that made me angry. I never understood why they left me behind and why it was so important to run to their death than to be with me, their only son.

I sat down on this little hill of sand that watched over every one at the beach. I hugged my knees and smiled as I watched everyone splash, laugh, reading, and running on the beach in the sun.

I knew that people considered as part of the family, but I could never stop feeling that I'm not part of it at all. I'm just that boy who they pity. I'm just a friend of the family.

Someone sat down beside me. The person was breathing very fast. I turned around and it was to my displeasure: Victoire.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. I grunted one back. Now, I knew why I was probably upset. She doesn't deserve to be a part of this family; I do. I wish she was the one who had no parents and really no family at all beside a bossy grandmother.

"Why are you all the way up here?" To be alone and to get away from you. These were possible answers I would love to shoot back at here, but I kept my tongue.

"I dunno."

"Well, it's nice up here." _No, really? Well, you're interrupting._

"I suppose." I can see you out of the corner of my eye staring at me. _Go away!_

"Is it because of your parents?" _Did you have to bring that up?_ "I'm sorry that…"

"Oh, go away, will ya? You're so annoying!" She is so nosy. I got up to leave.

"You know, I don't think I deserve that at all!" She yelled back.

"Sure you do. You act like a princess around here. Sure you deserve it." I shouted back. "Just leave me alone."

"How rude." She said stomping away.

"Hey Teddy, you ready to head in for dinner?" Grandma Weasley asked me. I nodded and she opened one of her arms and placed it around my shoulders.

"So, how are you and Victoire getting along?" she asked. _Why is everyone always asking about me and Victoire?_

"She's uh alright, I guess." I was trying to be polite, but it was hard.

"That's good, I put you next to her at dinner." I moaned.

"Grandma! Can I just sit next to Harry or Ginny?"

"No, Lily has to sit next to Ginny and I put Ron next Harry. You and the other kids have your own dinner table away from the grown-ups ok?"

"Can I switch seats?"

"Well, Teddy, I thought you and Victoire would love to sit next to each other." I thought of a way out of it.

"Well, I would prefer to sit in between Fred and James in order to keep them from throwing food across the table." Grandma Weasley thought it through.

"Well, alright. I guess that would be good." _Yes!_ We went into the Shell Cottage together for a Weasley-Potter dinner.

* * *

After dinner, all the kids had gone upstairs to play while I stayed behind to help Grandma with the dishes. The reason was because I really didn't feel like playing with younger kids. It gets annoying after awhile.

"Dear, I've got the rest, why don't you go upstairs with everyone else?" She asked me. _Great!_ I climbed up the stairs hoping I wouldn't have to play some stupid kids game.

I opened the door and James, Fred, and little Albus looked up and smiled as they saw me enter, but what surprised me was they were on the ground in dresses.

"What the…" I looked and I saw the cause of all this: Victoire.

"Oh hey, Teddy." Victoire said in her girly voice.

"What did you do to Albus, James, and Fred?" I asked her.

"We're playing dress-up." James shouted.

"James, you don't like dress-up!" I said.

"But she's my cousin and she's older." He said.

"Come on Teddy, play with us." Victoire said with her hands behind her back like she was some angel. More like the devil to me.

"You're not talking me into playing dress-up." I said folding my arms. The door opened.

"Oh, hello, there Teddy and Victoire." It was Luna Scamander. She sat down twin boys. "This is Lysander and Lorcan." She said. "Be good you two." They crawled over to James and Fred who were playing with the big ball.

"Looks like there are more guys in here than girls so guys choose what we're doing." I challenged her.

"No, there can't be. There's me, Molly, Dominique, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, and Lily." She said.

"Lily is a baby and who are Dominique and Lucy?"

"My sister and cousin, of course."

"Well, there's me, James, Al, Fred, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, and him." I said looking at a small blonde haired boy.

"That's my little brother, Louis. Hugo is a baby too!" Victoire protested.

"Either way we have more." I said.

"Well, you're not even part of the family." That caught me by surprise.

"Teddy's part of the family." James shouted out of nowhere. "He's my big brother." I smiled at James.

"No, he's nawt." Victoire said. "He's Grammy Tonk's son."

"No, she's my Grandmother. Mum and Dad only had me." I said.

"Where are your parents?" She asked tightly. I never looked at someone with so much anger.

"They're gone." I growled. I pushed her out of my way and left the room. I went downstairs. I looked out across the room.

All the adults were sitting in the living room chatting away. Laughter wrung the halls and danced off the walls. People who are supposed to be my family. People who are loved and _a family_.

I felt sad and I felt my throat go dry. I turned around to go somewhere else, but bumped into something hard. It was Ginny.

"Oh, hi Ginny." I said.

"Teddy, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the other kids?"

"I'm not part of your family." I said sadly. Ginny bent down and squatted at my height.

"Of course you are." She said.

"Did you know Mum and Dad?" I asked her. She looked surprised at my question, but nodded nonetheless.

"They were great people."

"Did they…like me?" I asked. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Of course, they did." I felt myself collapse into her. I sniffed and I felt hot tears run down my face. I felt her rubbing my back.

"Teddy, why are you so upset?" She asked softly.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate…" I gave another sniff and cried. I didn't want to say the name I was referring to.

"You don't hate her." She said gently. "You don't hate your mother." Ginny didn't know who I was referring to, but I didn't care. "Hate is a strong word, Ted." I had finally stopped crying.

"But she can be so…"

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Victoire."

"Oh." She stood up and tugged my hand. "Come on, follow me." We went into the room together. Why was she bringing me back here? "Victoire, sweetie, come here." Victoire looked over and came over. She didn't meet my glare.

"We stopped playing dress-up." She said quietly. I think she was trying to talk to me, but I ignored her. Ginny reached out and grabbed her hand, still holding on to mine with her other hand.

"Now, you two, listen." I looked at Ginny. "You two must get along, ok? You two need to find something you two have in common."

"But there's nothing…" I tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it Teddy." She said. Victoire was looking at her shoes. "Maybe try new things?" She said looking at Victoire. "Are you two willing to get along or will I have to separate you two and keep you locked up in rooms?"

"No!" We both said at the same time.

"Ok, will you try to get along?" We both nodded.

"Ok, go on. Go play."We walked away from Ginny. We both played, however just not together. I had gone over to play with Fred, James, Roxanne, and the Scamander twins while Victoire played with Dominique and Rose. We didn't speak to each other at all.


	4. Rejection Was Not My Idea

**A/N:** Just to help the confusion, Victoire is one year younger than Teddy. So this is one year later. Also this is the last chapter of when they were kids so the next few will be when they're in Hogwarts and yes, when they fall in love with one another.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Rejection** **Was Not My Idea**

**Victoire's POV - Age 9**

"I don't wanna go."

"Victoire, Mommy and I have work. You have to go."

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, come on sweetie. Dominique and Louis are going too."

"But, I don't want to!"

"Victoire Geogette Weasley you come down this instant!" Dad roared up the stairs. I slowly came down the stairs. "Do I have to spank you in order to behave?"

"No." I said yelled down the stairs.

"Then, come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"It's ok if we're late." I squeaked.

"No, I meant to work. Andromeda has been a huge help in watching over you and your sister and brother. You are to be polite."

"Yes, Dad." I got in the car with Dominique and Louis.

Dominique and Louis were playing guessing games as we drove to Grandma Tonks' house. It was a little bit annoying because guessing games are too old now, well for me.

It only took a half an hour to arrive at Grandma Tonks'. Dominique and Louis jumped out of the car to greet Grandma Tonks. Then someone else stepped out on the porch. It was Grandma Weasley.

What is she doing here?

I got out of the car and said by to Mum and Dad as they drove off to work.

I gave Grandma Tonks a hug then Grandma Weasley one too.

"Grandma Weasley, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted a little chat with Andromeda here."

"Where's Grandpa Weasley?"

"Work."

"Oh."

"Teddy's out in backyard, dear. I'm sure he's anxious to see you." I snorted.

"I bet he is." I said.

"Oh, and dearie why do you have pigtails? You should let your hair down." She is always saying that. I like pigtails. When I grow up I wanted to be like Super Tee.

Super Tee is one of those witch comic books where this superhero, Super Tee, is an ordinary girl that goes to wizard school, but fights crime at nights. It's a really good comic. I want to be just like her.

She has long golden yellow braids that go all the way down to her back. She has purple eyes and she is really pretty.

She has two friends like her too and a guy who becomes her boyfriend. His name is Drake. They all fight together and try to defeat Gorzan an evil wizard. I love love love the comic. I might even be obsessed.

"But Grandma Wealsey, I told you I want to be like Super Tee!" I whined. Grandma Weasley shook her head like I was talking nonsense.

I made my way through the kitchen, but Dominique pushed past me.

"Grandma Weasley, I feel sick." She said holding her stomach.

"Oh dear, come on hunny, let's go upstairs." Granma Tonks came in.

"I'll be down here, Dromeda." Grandma Weasley sat herself down at the table.

I went outside and there was Teddy and Louis. However, they weren't the only people there. There were three other boys I didn't know.

"Hi." I said. I was going to be nice to Teddy this time.

"Oh, no there she is." I heard Teddy whisper to the guys. Now, that was rude.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Playing kickball."

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's boys only."

"Come on Teddy, let her play. We're uneven." Said the guy with the red brown curly hair.

"No, she'll only ruin it." Teddy protested.

"No I won't." I said. Teddy gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I'm a captain and Edgar Bones is the other. I'll pick first. Walt!" Walter Wood went to his side.

Edgar who was pretty big for a kid called upon the curly red brown kid who let me play went to his side. "Tino!"_ Isn't anyone going to pick me?_

"Pat." Teddy said. A skinny boy with glasses made his way over.

"Fine, I'll take the girl." _The girl? I have a name you nitwit._

"My name is Victoire." I said to him.

"Yeah, I don't care. If you play well maybe I will."

"Hey Louis, wanna keep score?" Asked Teddy. Louis nodded.

"Wait, you can't make my brother do the score, he's three."

"He can." Teddy said not even looking at me.

The games started with our team kicking first. For a chubby kid, Edgar kicked the ball pretty far. He got around to third. Tino was next and he punted the ball not too far and ran to first. Teddy threw the ball pretty fast at his back and landed on the ground, while Edgar ran home.

The boys laughed at Tino, but helped him off the ground.

"Man, you got slammed." Walt said. It was my turn.

"Move in, move in." Teddy said. He rolled the ball and I kicked it, but Teddy jumped up and caught it. I retreated to the end of the line.

The game continued and a few times we were tied. We made it to the last round. We were up by one. We had two outs and a runner at two.

Edgar rolled the ball and Teddy kicked it hard. I ran and got it.

"Throw home!" Edgar yelled. I saw Teddy running toward second as I was about to throw home so I turned on him to throw at him because he was closer.

I ran at him. I think he didn't see me or something because he crashed right into me. The ball hit him and then rolled out underneath me as I landed on top of him.

"Get off me!" He yelled. I was slow getting up so he threw me off.

"Ow! I was getting up!" I yelled at him.

"You're out!" Edgar said.

"No. The ball rolled away."

"But she got you with it before you crashed into her."

"No, that's not…"

"He's right, mate." Walt said. I was ready for him to start yelling and kicking or something because I know that every boy hates to lose.

"Fine, whatever. We could have won. Nice game, Ed."

"Just next make sure you don't slam me too hard, eh Ted?" He chuckled. They left me alone in the dirt. It was like I hardly existed. Nobody paid the slightest attention toward me.

We ate lunch inside and then I watch as the boys once again ran out of the house. Dominique was too sick to come down and play with me and Louis had run off with the guys. He was only like three. Well, if he could play than so can I.

I ran outside and I saw them in the tree house. I started to climb the stringy ladder.

"Oh, no _she's _coming up!" I heard someone yell up top. I saw Walt take the ladder and swing it back and forth.

I fell off and landed on my butt. I rubbed it because it was sore and looked up at the boys who were laughing hysterically. _It wasn't very funny._

"Why can't I come up?" I asked them.

"Because its Boys only! No Girls Allowed!"

"That really isn't fair at all." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Like we care what you think is fair." Walt said and Teddy laughed the hardest of the bunch. The boys high-fived each other. _I'll show them._

I ran back into the house and stood beside the sink. I pulled out a shriveled balloon and started to blow it up. I got the balloon from Uncle George and this would be the perfect time to use it.

I filled the balloon with water. I pulled out another and I searched the cabinets and found some jam and this green mucky juice and poured it in the other.

I brought out the two balloons and positioned myself behind the bushes to get a good shot. I threw the first balloon that was filled with water as a decoy. It hit just below the window.

Teddy looked out the window and I threw the balloon at his face. _Bulls eye!_

Teddy wiped his face of the muck on his face and then glared at me.

"I'm sorry it slipped or next time I'll just get a better angle." I said. I watched as some of Teddy's friends snickered behind him. He turned around and they stopped immediately.

_You can try and outsmart me Teddy, but my fury rages of a thousand hunting knives. You mess with me then you won't even know what I'll do to you!_

I love the saying: Girls rule and Boys drool.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, Super Tee comes from the TV series, Sailor Moon, if you ever heard of it. I used to love the show when I was kid. Let's just say I was the one who was obsessed, haha. And that about does it for their childhood, now off to the Hogwarts years!!


	5. Misfortune Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 5 -** **Misfortune Was Not My Idea**

**Teddy's POV – Age 12**

It was my second year of Hogwarts. Last year was so much fun and I couldn't wait for more. I had been sorted into Gryffindor, just like my godfather, Harry Potter.

I wish I could have done half the things he could have done, but I probably wouldn't have succeeded like him.

I had three of the best friends one could ask for: Walter Wood, Edgar Bones, and Tino Jordan. Patrick Davies had got sorted into Ravenclaw. One can wonder how he did because he is as slow as a turtle.

I mean we hang out with Pat sometimes, but most of the time we really don't like to. One thing that is always on his mind is: girls. He's obsessed and sick. I mean sure he's good-looking, but seriously we're twelve year olds. Like any girl would be fantasizing about him at our age. We really don't know any better.

As for Nathan Stimpson and Ricky Towler. They were starting Hogwarts this year. We had this big prank going on them that in order for them to get sorted they had to swim across a sea of crocodiles.

Of course they didn't know a spell or anything so they were banked on scared.

Then there was Victoire. She wasn't half bad now, but she still annoyed the heck out of me. We actually could hold a normal conversation without throwing things at each other. However, they were often forced conversations.

Grandma kept trying to get us to visit each other this summer and I had kept coming up with lies that one of the guys wanted to hang up. She thought it would be unfair if Victoire was the only girl who came over so she would often let it go.

I love getting my way.

"Now Teddy, behave."

"I always do, Grandma." I smiled up at me. She kissed my cheek and then gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too and your chocolate chip cookies." I said. She laughed. Harry and Ginny came over to wish me a good term.

"Now, don't get into any fights and study as much as you can." Ginny said in my ear.

"Gosh, Ginny you sound like Hermione." I said to her. Ginny smiled.

"Oh dear, I have been hanging around her a bit too much, haven't I?"

"That's ok, I know what you mean. Trouble is my middle name." She gave me a pointed look. "I was just kidding." I said and she shook her head at me. I looked at Harry. I gave him the biggest hug.

"I'll miss ya buddy."

"Yeah me too." I said. Harry looked over his shoulder as Ginny and Grandma talked. He then dug in his pockets and pushed something into my bag that slung over my side.

"Don't tell them, but that's a year's worth of WWW's."

"Aw, sweet." I said excitedly.

"Oh, oh, oh. Here comes Victoire." Grandma said excitedly and clasping her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"My luck." I muttered. Harry chuckled and stood up.

Victoire's mother was speaking some French to her. I couldn't understand it.

"Something of a something of a something, yes Mum I got it." Victoire said to her. She still had the braids in her hair and the ridiculous outfit, but her attitude as grown tremendously. I was almost proud of her. Almost.

"Hello there Teddy." Grammy Weasley said to us. I was surprised to see her here, but I greeted her back generously.

"Oh, what brings you here, Mum?" Ginny asked curiously. I watched as she slid her eyes from me to Victoire. _Huh? Did I miss something?"_

"Hi Teddy." Victoire said crossing her arms.

"Hi." I said quickly. I looked around and saw my friends. "Alright, I'm going to see my friends. I don't know if I'll see you before I leave, but I'll miss ya all. I promise I'll write. Ok? Bye." I said and waved to them and ran off to my friends. I swear I heard laughing behind me, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I came over.

"Oh hey, it's Ted!" Ed said. He grew a little wider over the summer, but he was still as big as I remember.

"How've you been mate?" Walt asked.

"Same old, same old. I'm so ready for Hogwarts." I said brightly.

"Speak for yourself. I have ten fingers and I swear I won't see them again," complained Ricky.

"Oh yeah, that's right, the crocodiles. It'll be fun to watch who makes it through the lake without getting their arse ripped off." I teased. Ed, Walt, and Tino all grinned ear to ear.

"This year's going to be great. What's the worst that can happen?" I said.

"Victoire." Walt stated.

"Yeah, there is her, but she could be put into Ravenclaw or something." I said trying to get them to not blame me for introducing her to them.

"No, I mean Victoire is headed this way." Walt said and sure enough there she was headed in our direction.

"Why does she always follow me?" I moaned.

"Maybe she likes you and she wants you to be her mate." Walt laughed at his own joke. I wrinkled my nose.

"Hi guys." She said. Some of them said hi. I was one of them who didn't.

"What do you want Victoire?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Don't be rude. I only came over here because Grandma Tonks pushed me over here. Believe me I didn't come on my own accord."

"Good to know then." I said. "Now, will you…"

"Wait, you guys are related?" Walt asked.

"No!" We both said at the same time.

"Then why do you both call her Grandma?"

"I was forced to call her that. She's a friend of the family of course." Victoire explained. None of my friends didn't look interested. That made me a bit nervous.

"Ok Victoire, just tell Grandma Tonks that we're just doing some boy things that girls, well people like you wouldn't understand." I waved my hand in her face. Girls was kind of an understatement for her.

"Oh please Teddy, I'm not stupid. I can tell when you're trying to push me away." Before I could respond she turned around and left. I sighed with relief.

The train gave a blow signaling for us to climb abroad.

Since I already said good-bye to everyone. Me and the guys climbed aboard the train for a fresh new year of Hogwarts.

We were kind of too late because many of the students were already in compartments.

"Maybe the back?" Walt asked. I frowned and so we walked on. We made it to the very last compartment and it was full.

"Where should we sit?" I asked.

"Wait, actually I think I saw a good one up here somewhere." Walt said. We followed him up the aisle.

He stopped ahead of us.

"Never mind, you wouldn't want to sit there anyway." He said.

"Why not? We can sit with anyone as long as it's not Aiden, Dieter, or Manas." I said. Aiden, Dieter, and Manas are Slytherins in our year.

Everyone feared them, well except me I guess. They like to take advantage of the weak. They could easily be said to be the next Death Eaters.

Manas Graham was the leader of their little group. Everyone called him Manny. Anybody who called him ManASS would not live to see the next day. So we were told. If you didn't agree with him than he would sure break your nose. He is the toughest and burliest of the group. People say his muscles are bigger than a Quaffle.

Aiden Mutcherd or also known as "Mooch." His nickname fits perfectly with who he is. He's a stealer and a moocher. If you're not looking close enough, your five galleons will be gone in a flash. We think he is only rich because his family steals. Maybe they even stole the last name too.

Dieter Malt or "Demon" as everyone calls him. He is not afraid to hurt anyone's feelings whether you're fat, ugly, or nerdy. He has something to say about everything. If you get on his nerves he'll have you crying on the train ride home.

There was a rumor that it happened to two kids already.

Walt wouldn't let me ahead.

"Walt, for Merlin's sake, move over." I yelled at him. Then I peered into the compartment. I turned back around and faced them.

"Are you serious? It's just Victoire."

"Yeah, but she's the devil in disguise." Ed said. I rose my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember that summer when she didn't have her way and poured maggots down my shirt. I had the measles for two months because of her."

"She's really not that bad." I said.

"Not that bad? Teddy, wake the hell up. She was the one who also told Gina at the playground that I liked her. I never been so humiliated when that Gina girl threw ice cream in my face." Walt said.

"You guys are such wusses. I'm the one who had to put up with her every other summer. I had more time with her than any of you."

"And she hasn't done anything to you?" Tino asked surprised.

"Well, we had our fair share of fights, but that's besides the point." I said scratching my head.

"Fine, we'll sit with her, but if Demon comes around and says nasty things about how she looks then I'm not turning into some tissue for her to wipe all her nasty scum all over me." Walt complained.

"You are really over doing it, Walt. It's just the train ride to Hogwarts. I'll be there. She won't pull crap if I'm there. I could always send a nice letter to her mother. If it's one thing I know about Victoire. She doesn't want to go anywhere else, but Hogwarts." I said.

They all smiled at me. We walked in front of the compartment door to scatter in.

"Not surprising to see so many people in here." Walt muttered.

"It's the only place, we've got. What could go wrong?" I asked.

"Whatever you say Teddy, your funeral." I snorted. _What's he talking about anyway?_

I opened the door and Victoire looked up from looking out the window.

"Hey Victoire, do you mind if we sit here?"I asked her politely. She looked like she was battling an answer in her head.

"Fine." She said then she looked away as we took over the compartment.

To my displeasure, I had to sit next to her. I watch her scrunch up so close to the wall. _Did she think I was going to bite her?_

"So, Victoire. Any chance you know where you want to get sorted into?" Nate asked.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"Just wondering." Nate said and slumped back. She had taken out some kind of book.

"You read?" Asked Tino. She snorted, but didn't say anything. Tino was confused what that meant. I leaned over to look at what she was doing.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked irritated.

"Those puzzles. Grandma does them all the time. They're so hard to do."

"No, they're not. They're quite easy, actually." She flung her braid in the front so that it would keep me from looking.

"So, we've got ourselves a little Ravenclaw, huh?" I asked and nudged her. If I can convince Victoire to be in Ravenclaw then I wouldn't have to put up with her in Gryffindor.

"If that's where it sorts me." She said.

We were silent after that. In fact, we were silent the whole train ride up.

As soon as the train stopped, Victoire flew out of the room.

"Next time we sit somewhere else." Walt muttered.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much fun it would be." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's grab a carriage before Mooch steals one out of our hands." Ed said.

"Really, you guys, why are so afraid of them."

"Not afraid, just rather not bother with them." We got in a carriage and headed off into the pathway through the forest.

* * *

"I'm starving, when are the little tykes coming in?" Walt complained. I shrugged.

"Maybe the Giant Squid took them down under." Tino suggested. I snorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I said remembering last year when Evan Beuks fell in trying to examine it or something.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be the she-devil." Ed said. He referred to Victoire as the she-devil. They were seriously banking on her too much. I really didn't think she was that bad as they say she is, but I didn't want to get into a fight. I had enough already.

The doors flew open and Hagrid led them into the castle. The ones who were in the front looked afraid to take a step forward. I swear Nate and Ricky were two of them. I smirked.

Then someone politely asked others to move. It was Victoire. She walked out in front, but nobody followed her.

She turned back around and said, "Well, you all can stay behind. I, however, am getting sorted." Smiles flung to people's faces and they followed her. I snorted. I could have done that.

I rolled my eyes. She thinks she's all that.

"…must think she is clever or something." Ed whispered to Tino. I leaned forward.

"And did you see how many people wanted to follow her? She thinks she's got her whole life planned or something."

"I don't think I would have been brave enough." Walt muttered. I smacked him across the back.

"Sure, you would. You're a Gryffindor. We don't show off like that." I said.

"Yeah, you're right, Teddy." He said nodding his head.

"Aren't I always?" I said leaning back with hands behind my head.

The hat sang it's little song. I think I snoozed through most of it. I never paid attention when I see something that doesn't interest me.

Then McGonagall started calling names.

"Azunius, Kebler." I snorted. _What kind of name is that?_

"Wake me up when it's Nate and Ricky's turn." I told them. I laid my head down on the table. My stomach was turning so much. I was soooo hungry. _Please, let get over soon._

_Like now!_

_How about…..Now!_

_Now?_

_Please, oh please. Now!_

_For Merlins sake it's got to be now! I'm starving…_

"Hey Teddy, she just called Nate." I looked up and the hat was over his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out not too long after. Nate bounced off the stool and practically ran to our table.

We each gave him a pat on the back.

"Towler, Ricky." McGonagall said. Ricky went up to the stool and the hat was placed over his head too. He was shaking on the stool, which made me a bit nervous that he wouldn't end up in…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out again. _Well, never mind._

"Waters, Alana." A girl walked up, but for a moment she took a glance in my direction. She was looking straight at me and then gave me a smile. She sat on the stool like everyone else.

"GRYFFINDOR." She bounced off the stool in a lady-like manner. She gave me one more glance and sat far down the table. I smirked.

"Weasley, Victoire." Victoire was the last to be sorted. _Thank Merlin!_ Then I'll be able to eat. She walked up gracefully to the stool and the hat was placed over her head.

_Ravenclaw_

_Ravenclaw_

_Ravenclaw. Anywhere, but Gryffindor._

_RAVENCLAW_

_RAVENCLAW_

_RAVENCLAW_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully this was alright for the first Hogwarts one. For one thing, Teddy really doesn't think Victoire "Not that bad." He just thinks she's annoying (for now.)

Victoire getting sorted into Gryffindor is like Teddy's version of a horror movie just waiting to happen.


	6. Alliance Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 6 – Alliance Was Not My Idea**

**Victoire's POV – Age 11**

I woke up the next morning and made my way down to breakfast. I didn't talk to any of the girls that were in my year last night because I was too tired.

I felt more alone than I have ever been. I was so used to having my family over that I was accustomed to being alone.

People said they felt as if Hogwarts was their home. This was certainly not like home. I hated it here. Nobody would talk to me and of course I won't talk to them.

I have the courage to go up and talk to people, but I hate to be the one to make conversation. _I want to go home!_

I walked into the Great Hall and looked around. _Where should I sit?_

I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and I saw Teddy and his friends, but I knew perfectly well not to sit with him even if the only seat was a few chairs down from him. I didn't feel like having someone give me glares all morning.

_But where else I was supposed to sit?_ I mean I definitely can't sit at the Slytherin table nor did I ever want to.

I knew nobody from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so I just had to sit at Gryffindor. This is not my morning.

No matter. Dad always told me to keep your head high even if you feel like crying. I adored my father because he would do anything to keep mama safe. The huge scars on his face have proved it.

I walked to the seat. It was like glowing a bright color whispering me to take it. I walked past Teddy whose hair was a bright red today and his usual friends. I think one of them looked up at me, but I paid them the least amount of attention.

I made it. _Phew!_

I sat down next to the prettiest girl at the table. Now, I really felt inferior. I had my usual braids in, but unlike some of the girls who had bed hair when they wake up mine stayed straight and smooth. I guess that's the best part about when your mother is half-veela.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pretty blonde hair girl turn toward me.

"Hi!" She said kindly. I turned toward her.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Alana Waters." She smiled brightly at me with her flashing white teeth. A lot of the girls were watching us now.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Victoire Weasley."

"A Weasley? You don't say… I never met a Weasley with blonde hair before." I blushed slightly. Good thing you can't see my blush for that Weasley gene didn't stick with me either.

"Yeah, not all of us inherited the Weasley genes." I thought for a moment and it seemed nobody really inherited the genes besides Fred, James, Louis, and Molly. Rose, Hugo, Lucy, and Lily received bits of it, but not the whole deal.

"Oh, so which Weasley brother are you from?" I really didn't want to talk about my family because I wanted to go back to them so much. I don't like it when I have to make friends.

"My father is Bill Wealey, the oldest brother." I said.

"Oh and your mother is Veela, right?" She asked.

"Half." I corrected her.

"Oh. Well, my mother is a Veela and my father is obsessed with her."

"Oh." I said uninterested. I hate when people brag. I looked around and most of the girls were envying her.

"Oh, I completely forgot. These are my friends who have also been sorted into Gryffindor. That's Amber (She pointed to another pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and light pink-red eyes), that's Ashley (A girl with bleach blonde hair and gray eyes), and that's Aimee (The only girl with black-hair that was very short with a headband in it. She had violet-blue eyes)." I nodded away at every girl she pointed to.

"I guess I won't fit in much with your group." I said.

"Oh why not?"

"My name doesn't start with an A." I smiled. Amber laughed and I watched as it took awhile for the girl Ashley to understand what I said.

"Oh, look here comes our schedules." Ashley said happily. Professor McGonagall passed each person their schedule.

I heard a groan down the table. "Aw man, Double Potions with Slughorn and the Slytherins." Teddy complained. His hair turned a darker red.

"Oh good." Aimee squealed. I looked back at her with a confused expression.

"I get to have class with Teddy Lupin." She squealed.

"You are so lucky." Ashley said. Alana glared at her. She was obviously the queen bee here.

"But Teddy is a year ahead of us." I said. Alana quickly looked at me with surprise.

"Aimee is a year ahead of us too." Ashley said.

"Oh."

"How do you know Teddy?" Alana asked a little coldly.

"He's Harry Potter's godson, didn't you know? Harry is a part of my family. We er met at parties."

"He's Harry Potter's godson?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

"And you get to go to parties with Teddy and the famous Harry Potter?" Aimee asked.

"Uh, yeah." They both looked heartbroken.

"Wait, do you guys have a crush on Teddy?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but it's good to hear from people so they can be honest.

"Oh yes, he's very cute." Aimee said.

"Hot like fire." Ashley said. I snorted.

"What about you, don't you like him?" Alana snapped.

"No, well, he's ok when he wants to be, but if you mean do I fancy him then no. I'm only eleven. I really don't think of boys like that."

"What's wrong with you?" Aimee asked.

"What?"

"How could you not like Teddy? He's like the only one who stands up to people like Manny, Mooch, and Demon." Aimee said.

"Who, who, and who?" We all asked Aimee.

"Oh, well, they're Slytherin bullies. They're not very nice. They know everybody before they walk into this school. It's their hobby. They're real bad. They will pick on anybody and make anybody's life a living nightmare." She said.

"They wouldn't dare mess with me." Amber snarled. "I would like to see them try at least."

"We've got to get going. Our first class will start soon." We all jumped up and left the Great Hall. Alana, Amber, Ashley, and I had Transfiguration and Aimee had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

We rounded a corner and a horrible scene played out in front of us. Three boys dressed in robes with shimmering green had two boys pushed against the wall. One I recognized as Edgar Bones the other I have met, but I really had no idea what his name was.

"Shove off, Manny." I heard Teddy's voice call after. He was on the ground helping up Walt Wood who had a bloody nose.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lupin!" The biggest and burliest boy of the group. He was very intimidating. He even had a tattoo on his arm. _What kind of parent lets a kid do that to his arm?_

"I can tell you when you're being a Manass!" He yelled at him. The boy shook with anger. If I wasn't so caught up I might have been scared like Ashley and Aimee who backing away from the fight. The boy Manny rolled up his sleeves. His muscles were huge.

"Ted, don't." Walt said as Teddy stood. Manny was walking toward Teddy with his fists ready to pound the living daylights out of him.

"Just because you're parents got away with things doesn't mean everybody else will treat you the same way here."

"Why don't you MAN up to your own mistakes fro once? Nobody has done anything to you and here you are giving punches as a second nature." Manny stopped if he were to take one more step he would be close to take a swing at him.

"Keep talking Lupin and we'll see how far that mouth of yours will get."

"Oh, go ahead and try and touch me. I dare you." Manny narrowed his eyes on him. No fear showed in his eyes to punch Teddy to the ground. _Why didn't he hit him already? He was more than ready, wasn't he?_

"You know it's a shame you came from such a low family. I mean look at your mother. You look just like her. She's the one that looked like a guy with pink hair, right?"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" He yelled.

"Oh, you're right. Your mother wasn't half bad. She did come from a good family, but your grandmother married a muggle, how filthy and unhealthy, but that's not where the problem lies in _your_ family."

"Shut up!" Teddy yelled his fists clenched by his side. Manny smirked and continued.

"Oh no, your father was far worse. He was the werewolf, right? With a scrappy clothes and was downright poor. Some family. Oh, but wait they're not around are they? They're dead, aren't they Lupin?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Teddy roared. Manny laughed cruelly. What a horrible person…

"Look at that guys, he adores his daddy. My grandfather says he remembers him, how much of a wuss he was when there was a fight. Did you know that Lupin, huh? Your dad was a big…"

"I'm warning you…"

"Stupid…"

"One more word…"

"Coward!" BAM! Teddy swung his fist hard into his chin. Manny stumbled backwards a bit. His eyes were furious. He started to charge at Teddy.

"Stop!" I heard myself say. I watched as Teddy looked in my direction. Manny turned around to see who had dared to speak up. I found my voice again. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" I said walking in his direction.

"Victoire, no!" I heard Ashley whisper. Manny started to laugh at me.

"You're the Weasley and Veela's daughter, aren't you?" I didn't answer. He continued though. "Why are you standing up for Lupin? Have a wittle crush on him, do you?" I gritted my teeth.

"Acting a little immature, now are we, Manny, is it? Maybe if you weren't such a creep people would actually like you."

"Maybe if you weren't such a creep people would actually like you…" He mocked me. "Look at that Lupin, your girlfriend is braver than your own father."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy yelled.

"What about your father?" I stepped in. Manny looked at me. "What does your father do? I haven't heard anything about you until today. At least Teddy's was named a real hero. He actually saved lives and what did yours do, cradle himself to sleep every night?" Everybody was shocked that as a first year I would say such a thing to a big bully like Manny. Manny seemed a bit shocked too because he didn't have anything to say back.

"That's what I thought. Now, if I were you I would learn to how to treat some people with respect." Manny was beyond angry now. He pulled out his wand and I pulled out mine, but I realized I didn't know any spells and it was too late.

* * *

"Victoire? Hello, Victoire?" Someone called my name. I sat up and put a hand on my forehead. I looked up and a whole bunch of girls and Teddy and his gang were beside me.

"What happened?"

"He knocked you out with a curse of course." Amber said.

"I told you, you shouldn't have said anything." Ashley said.

"Look at that nasty bruise on her forehead. It's the size of a Quaffle." Aimee said.

"I'm ok, really." They helped me stand up. I waved them off when they tried to help me to walk.

I looked up and Teddy had his arms crossed and looked at me.

"You good?" He asked. I shrugged, but he didn't seem to really care whether if I was fine or not.

"Good, then next time let me fight my own battles." He said angrily.

"I was only trying to help." I blurted out.

"Well, quit helping." He yelled back and walked away. I was stunned with pain. Maybe I should have stayed out of it.

"That was brilliant, Victoire. I can't believe you could say stuff like that to that bully like Manny." Alana said and she gave me the first true smile.

I might have lost the battle, but perhaps I didn't lose the war.

I still didn't like Hogwarts, but I had friends now and that made it seem just a little better than it was before.


	7. Losing Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 7 – Losing Was Not My Idea**

**Teddy's POV – Age 13**

"By the way, Teddy. You're listing the wrong ingredients in your potions essay." Victoire said.

"You read my essay?"

"It was out in the open I couldn't help it." She said.

"Bet you could." I mumbled under my breath.

"I have the correct notes to them if you want them." She suggested.

"No, thanks. My essay is fine the way it is. What would you know anyway? You're a second year and I'm a third year."

"Doesn't mean that we don't know things that you know."

"Sure it does." I said. "We're a year ahead of you that's what makes my knowledge superior." Victoire raised her eyes.

"Then forget I helped you. That essay deserves a D for sure."

"Whatever, now will you get lost? My friends wouldn't want to be bothered by you."

"You say cruel things."

"And you're a pain that keeps coming back to torture me."

"It's my job." She smiled at me and ran off to the Girls Dormitory. _Why does she keep trying to talk to me? _

--The next day--

"I can't believe it she was right!" I cried out.

"Who was right?" Walt asked.

"I got a D on my Potions essay. It was perfect!"

"Who was right? Who is she?" Walt asked.

"Nobody you know." I said and walked off still staring at my paper.

* * *

"So, Evie. How about you and me Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked Victoire's friend Evie. Those two were inseparable sometimes. They sometimes hung around those girls who acted like divas.

Evie looked up at me and then looked nervously at the portrait that was behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Victoire watching.

"Um, I'm sorry Ted, but I'm going to have to decline your offer, I already said yes to someone else?" I was taken aback by her refusal. I turned around and walked away. Normally people would be humiliated, but I actually didn't feel humiliated nor did I show it if I was.

That was a bit stupid of me. I really didn't think it through I guess. I walked past Victoire and I swear I saw a smirk cross her mouth

She probably had something to do with this. _But how did she know?_

* * *

"Checkmate." Victoire said.

"What?" I yelled. Victoire sighed and showed me. I crossed my arms.

"That's the fifth time you beat me!" I said angrily.

"Oh the shame, but I would love to keep going, it's actually fun beating you at something you aren't good at for once."

"Yeah chess is for nerds anyway." I said and shoved the chess board a little too roughly. It fell on the ground.

"Oh really?" Victoire's tone was sharp. "Then, how come you played five games with me?"

"I was trying to keep a nerd entertained." Victoire huffed.

"Or maybe it's because you're a sore loser."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Are too." We glared at each other for a full five minutes.

"Whatever. You win, want a cookie or something?"

"No! I don't want anything from you!" She yelled at me.

"Jeez." I said leaning back against my chair.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Asked Walt as he strolled over.

"We were playing chess and I won five times in a row, Walter." Victoire bragged.

"It's Walt, by the way." Walt and Victoire had started to get along for the most part, but he still found her scary in some sort of way. "Anyway who in their right mind would play chess when Quidditch practice starts in ten minutes?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled then jumped out f my chair.

"Well, I was looking for you." He said.

"Oooh, Quidditch, sounds fun." Victoire said unenthusiastically.

"Shut it Vic, you don't even know the first thing about Quidditch." I said and she turned her head toward me.

"Yeah, stick to your chess, nerd." Walt shot on her other side and Victoire turned her head to him.

"Come on, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago!" I yelled to Walt and he ran behind me.

"I can be good at Quidditch if I want to! Don't think I haven't played before!" Victoire yelled behind us.

"Sure thing Vic!" I called over my shoulder.

"More like Vicky icky!" Walt said in my ear a bit too loud. Before we made it out the portrait door, I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Victoire looking down. _That was really cruel of him to say such a thing._

"Great shot Ted!" One of my teammates, Luke Scunch yelled. I smiled widely at their remarks. Walt flew up next to me. He was a beater and I was a chaser on the team. Mostly I can play anywhere besides Seeker, but I stick to Chaser anytime.

"That play was great! It'll throw the Slytherins off their brooms." That was my favorite part about Quidditch. I was known as Tricky Ted on the team. I was the one who came up with plays while Luke, our captain, would yell at us.

The worse part about our team is that we were very old. Walt and I were the youngest and the rest were seventh years. We would lose our whole team next year.

I jumped off my broom and swung it over my shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" I asked Walt who had ran ahead.

"Detention. Mooch got me in trouble when he stole money from some first year and left me at the scene of the crime." I nodded. Mooch would do that.

"See you then." I said. He waved and ran off. I walked back to the castle alone, but soon I heard someone running behind me.

I turned around and I saw Victoire. _Won't she just leave me alone?_

"That was brilliant!" She said.

"Where's Evie, aren't you two inseparable?"

"She feels bad you know that she let you down."

"I'm sure she does. She must be so sad." I said sarcastically.

"You don't even know her. She wasn't trying to take you down or anything. She is just dealing with some family problems."

"Oh really?" I said. Knowing Victoire she was bound to tell me anything. Somehow I have become the person she tells every secret she has. _Don't ask me why?_ The weirdest thing is I don't tell anyone either.

"Well, your parents aren't very fond of Fenrir Greyback and his ways back in the day."

"What does Greyback have to do with her letting me down?" I asked.

"Well, her parents aren't too keen with the idea of their daughter seeing the son of a werewolf, if you get what I mean." I stopped in my tracks and she bumped into me. I hated when people talked about my parents when they didn't even know them at all. "Look, don't hold a grudge on Evie, she would have said yes if her parents weren't so prejudice." Victoire said.

"Why do you care?" I asked sharply. "Why do you care how I feel when Evie let me down? It's their problem not mine. She was a good-looking girl and I thought I'd have a chance with her. It's not like I actually…"

"Don't say it!" She yelled at me.

"What?"

"Don't say you don't care because I know you did! You're just too stupid to pretend to let things not bother you!" She shouted at me. "And is that all you liked Evie for? Her good-looks?"

"Um, well, maybe if I knew her better…"

"I don't believe it! You're such a git. Now, I'm glad she turned you down, you creep!" She started to storm away.

"Well, look at what we got here? A geek and a nerd, how original." Manny said with a smile across his face.

"Go away Manny."

"No, I don't think I will." He cracked his knuckles.

"We're not afraid of you." Victoire said. _We're?_

"You should be icky tick, is it?" He grinned evilly.

"Shut up Manny and find someone who cares what you think!" I yelled at him.

"What's that Lupin?"

"Oh would you like we to spell it out for you because you could really use a hand on your spelling nowadays." Manny started to charge at me with fire in his eyes. I took out my wand and yelled a hex. Victoire had yelled one too. They both hit Manny in the leg and he fell over.

Victoire must have hit him with jelly legs and I hit him with the leg-locker curse. His foot stayed in place and wobbled at the same time.

"See you around!" I shouted over my shoulder and ran off behind Victoire. As soon as we started to climb we burst out with laughter.

"We sure showed him!" I said and laughed. "We made quite some team, back there."

"Yeah, did you see his face? I think he is starting to look like a pig even more now." She said.

"I never thought there would be any way he could resemble one even more." She laughed. It had a nice ring to it. That's when I realized I was actually getting along with Victoire. _Who could have thought with Vicky icky. _

We stood in silence. She really wasn't so bad as I thought, but it was getting a bit awkward.

"Friends?" I asked her and held out my hand.

"Really?" She asked disbelieving me.

"Sure." I said. She reached out to shake mine, but I pulled away. Hurt showed in her eyes. "Only no girly stuff." She smiled.

"Not that you're already are one, deal." She said and shook my hand. I gave her a look, but then for some reason we both cracked up. "So I guess I win, once again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and scratched my head.

"First chess, then Potions, and now you realize you need me in your life." She grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You calling me a loser?" I asked.

"Well duh! You refused to like me from the start and acted like an immature prat the whole time. That makes you a loser."

"Like you were any better. You tried to steal my teddy bear."

"I was like five!" She exclaimed and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, you tried to barge into our treehouse at every possible moment."

"Because you wouldn't let me in!" She bickered.

"Ok, ok. How about the train ride and all those things you did to my friends? That's so mature!"

"A girl's got to defend her honor sometimes and must I remind you that if you were actually polite like everyone said you were you would have offered to let me join." I chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Polite. Did you hear what they said about you?" She looked at me confused and shook her head 'no.' So I imitated it for her. "Oh, there's Victoire, she's such an angel! Victoire is such a sweetheart, Victoire this Victoire that. It's all my grandmother talked about when we spent summers together." Victoire smiled wickedly.

"It's not like I had to go through the same torture."

"Yeah, you were torture back then." My hair turned black.

"Thanks a lot." She said angrily. She looked ready to storm off.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist. She turned around to glare at me. "Sorry." Her blue eyes looked at me with surprise.

"Did you just say 'sorry' to me?" I scratched my head, which now turned a reddish orange color. She looked at it for a second and returned to look for an explanation.

"Yeah, er sorry." Victoire gave me a small smile.

"See you're actually not bad now. Asking out Evie really made you nicer than before." I rolled my eyes. "Say it again." She chanted.

"What?"

"Just say it again! I can never get enough of someone like you apologizing to me like that." She flicked a smile at me.

I shook my head. "Not a chance. One per customer."

"Fine! Alright, I suppose I'll go and let you go play with your friends." She joked as we neared the portrait hole.

"You act like Grandma." I said. She smirked. She waved and turned to go.

"Sorry." I said suddenly. She turned around, but so did I. We faced different directions. "For everything." I said softly. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to hear that or not.


	8. Popular Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 8 – Popular Was Not My Idea**

**Victoire's POV – Age 13 – 3****rd**** Year**

"Victoire, what's the matter?" Evie asked me in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory.

"Professor Slughorn couldn't remember my name again."

"Well, that's nothing to be sad about." Evie said.

"That's not the point. Nobody seems to know who I am. They only know my surname. Professor McGonagall even forgot my name the other day, well actually I can't remember when she actually did remember my name." I frowned. Alana looked up from combing Ashley's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Evie said.

"It's ok. I mean it's not like it's your fault. I just feel so invisible. Do you think…do you think Teddy or Teddy's friends have something to do with this?" I asked weakly.

"No, I really don't. I mean they can be gits sometimes, but they wouldn't do anything like that."

"Oh." I said. Then I must really be a total freak to people. I was just thinking that what I did to Teddy's friends might have cost me, but it didn't. People just didn't like me.

"Come on Tor, cheer up." Evie said.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Cried Alana. I looked over at her. She jumped off her bed. I looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know just thing. I'll make you popular." She said.

"But, that's…" Evie began.

"Nonsense. If it is one thing people adore is popularity and good-looks."

"What's wrong with the way I am?" I asked.

"Hello, look at the state of your hair! It's gorgeous by the way, but you always have it in braids."

"But I like my braids."

"It gets old for awhile and your outfits, who picks them out, your mother?"

"No, they're the latest style."

"Honey, I know what the latest style is." That was true because she always looked beautiful and had plenty of friends who stay by her side. Even Manny and his gang never did anything to her.

"Oh, I don't know." I said.

"Come on, Tori, we're friends, aren't we? It'll just be a little trim to smooth the split ends and a few touches of make-up."

"But I was told a guy is supposed to love you for who you are without make-up."

"Which can be true, but it wouldn't hurt to make yourself beautiful every once and awhile, right?"

"Er…"

"Alright, sit down! I'm going to make you look fabulous." She pushed me down.

"You really don't have to."

"Well, don't worry about. I love to help the ones that are less fortunate than me." She said. She immediately started taking apart my braids. Ashley and Amber started to help to assist her.

I felt cold wet water hit my neck and I felt her scrubbing away in my hair. _What the hell was she doing?_

I shut my eyes hoping this will get over with. I started to hum songs that I love to hear. Tuning out things I didn't want to think about. I felt someone brushing all over my eye lids and on my cheeks.

It hurt when someone started plucking my eyebrows. I think she might be overdoing it.

"Don't over do it!" I protested.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Alana said happily. "Just a few more touches." I wanted it to end so badly. _What have I done?_ I freaked out in my head. _What if I look like a clown?_

"Done!" Squealed Alana. I opened my eyes quickly. I started to fidget.

"Stop fidgeting you look so pretty." Alana said. "Ashley, get the mirror, quickly!" She said to her.

I looked over at Evie because she will tell me the truth. "You look really nice." Evie said and gave me a smile.

"Here!" Ashely said and handed her the mirror. I grabbed the mirror and looked for myself. I was shocked. My long silvery blonde hair was straight and perfect. Make-up brought out my bright blue eyes. At first it really didn't look like me, but as I looked into my eyes and the shape of my head, it really was me with just a few touches.

"So?" Alana asked.

"Um, it's good, thanks." I said.

"I know!" She said happily. "Wait until tomorrow!" _Tomorrow? I forgot about that. Yikes._

* * *

"Tor, come on!" Evie called.

"I can't, not like this!" I said.

"You can't hide forever."

"Oh yes I can."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor." I sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming." I walked down the stairs slowly. I looked around quickly. Nobody was around except for Evie. They must be all down at breakfast.

"Oh, look she's ok!" Evie said.

"Ok, well, here goes nothing." I said and we walked out the portrait hole together.

"Tor, really you've got to stop. Nobody is going to make fun of you."

"Right, nobody will notice anyway." I squeaked.

"Tor, I'll be right beside you all day. You'll be fine."

"Ok." We made it to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Do we have to make an entrance?" I asked.

"Well, you should have got up earlier." I groaned and Evie opened the door for us. I stuck to walking behind her.

As we walked by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, I heard people nudging people and pointing at me.

_You're a Gryffindor. You're a Gryffindor._ I chanted in my head. _Who cares what they think?_

I let out a big breath and sat down beside Evie at the Gryffindor table.

"Woah, Victoire, is it?" Asked a girl a year older than me. I nodded feebly. _Get ahold of yourself._ "Love the look." I smiled and went back to eating breakfast.

People kept complimenting me all day. I was getting kind of sick of it rather than frightened. I finally finished breakfast and stood up, but I collided with someone else.

"Woah, sorry." The person said as I swooped down to pick up the plate and food that collided on the ground.

"No, I'm sorry." I said standing up. I looked up to see none other than Teddy Lupin. _Oh my, what would be his reaction?_

"Victoire?" He asked. He wasn't shocked like I expected him to be.

"That's me." I said. "Well, sorry again."

"Not a problem. " He said a bit annoyed. I wonder why that was. I grimaced and turned to walk away.

"Don't forget about our detention this Friday." He called out. We had detention every Friday for the ext two months after we were caught out of bed in the same night. We weren't anywhere near each other though.

I was slightly disappointed he didn't take any notice of how I looked.

"Oh and Victoire." I frowned and turned back to look. "You look great by the way." He said and walked away. I felt a smile creep up on my face.

* * *

It was the fourth week since my new appearance and Alana had me flirting with guys. It was a way to be popular. When guys flirted back, I just walked away; leaving them with the embarrassing silence.

Haston Getcher, an extremely handsome and burly third year, had many admirers in my year and had taken the opportunity to ask me out after he tried flirting with me.

I turned him down. Many people were shocked by that. I really didn't see what the big deal was.

I returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and Amber and Alana jumped on me like cats.

"Why did you turn down Haston? He is so gorgeous." Amber asked urgently. I was so sick of hearing this from every girl in the school.

"Why does everyone like him? He so full of himself." I said half-shouting. Sure, Haston was a ladies man and he supposedly had his eyes set on me, but I would never go out with a guy like him. He only wants to be seen with me because of my stupid new look.

I was Alana clone, but I wasn't her. I wouldn't drop everything I had to defend for some guy. I won't stand for guys who break people's hearts.

"But Tor, he has a reason to be. I can't believe such a pretty girl like you would let him go." Amber said. _Oh, now you think I look pretty. I'm real flattered Amber, but looks aren't everything._

"He's not my type." I said simply and turned around and walked back out the common room.

* * *

I found Teddy on the second floor just looking out the window.

"Say, isn't it past your bedtime?" I said. He turned around.

"I could say the same for you." He said.

"Asking girls out to Hogsmeade lately?"

"Eh, none are really hitting me lately. I see that you're filling my shoes instead."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're always flirting in the castle, so you probably have a lot of reserves for Hogsmeade."

"Well, you're wrong I don't."

"You're weird you know that?"

"So I've been told, but why do you think flirting is weird? Is it because you never seen me flirt before?" I asked.

"No, what's weird is you flirt with guys, but then you drop them like they're nothing. That just really odd." Teddy said to me.

"I only flirt to guys I like, but boys like Haston, I can't stand." I said quickly.

"Girls are so weird. I'll never understand them." He seemed to say only to himself.

"It's not like you guys are any better."

"It's not like you actually know what we're like." He said teasingly.

"I think I'm pretty good at it." I said. Teddy shook his head at me.

"Well, I would just watch out for him, if I were you." Teddy said looking straight ahead as we walked down the corridor together.

"Why?"

"Because I overheard him talking in the library with his friends and he meant business."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He's going to try to make you his girlfriend if it's that last thing he does."

"Oh, well, let him try."

"I'm just saying…" I rounded on him. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Are you jealous?" I teased him.

"Of what?"

"That he wants to be with me." Teddy snorted.

"Like I'd ever want to end up with you." I felt a prick of hurt, but that was Teddy. If only he felt the same way as I did. I can't believe I have a crush on such a jerk, but I can't help it.

He may seem like a jerk now, but I have noticed when he wasn't around his friends trying to act all cool, he actually is really…sweet. That was the part about him I loved.

* * *

Friday night, Teddy and I were stuck for detention in the kitchens. We had to clean every plate without magic. It really wasn't that bad because I hung out with Teddy and I didn't mind him anymore.

He was humming happily as he dried the dishes I handed to him. I had never heard him hum before nor have I ever seen him this happy.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I asked him.

"Is it a crime to be cheerful, now?" He asked.

"Not for others, but for you, yes."

"I'm just in a good mood."

"Ok, well won't you tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"So? I tell you things."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to."

"Ok, fine I won't tell you anything anymore." I said folding my arms. Teddy shrugged. I waited a few minutes. Any moment now.

"Ok, fine. I need all the help I can get." He caved in.

"With what?" He smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"I got myself a girlfriend, how about that?" He said closing his eyes and smiling. I dropped the plate I had in my hands. I could have sworn it was my heart that dropped not the plate.

"Victoire?" Teddy asked sounding almost worried.

"Oh silly me. It must have slipped through my hands." I said. I bent down to pick it up. Teddy crouched down beside me. He grabbed the plate before I did. He was awfully close and all those years I would have screamed at myself or pushed him back, but I stared. _Idiot!_

"You've got to be more careful or we'll be doing more than we bargained for." He chuckled and handed me the plate. If I could blush I probably would have now, but I can't.

"Yeah." _Is that all I could have said? Pathetic._ Teddy smiled and stood up. I already missed him being so close. It made my heart jump for joy. I had never felt that before. I stood up slowly.

"So, why do you want my help?" I asked.

"Um, well you're a girl." He said. I folded my arms again.

"Oh, well spotted, is it the new make-over that had you realize that? Alana will be so happy to hear that."

"No, that's not it. Bur now that we're on that subject, why did you let them change your appearance? I thought you were always the one who stood up to what you believed in or who you were meant to be."

"I didn't change." I said. "I let them have their fun, but do I care what I look like? No. I was just wondering if that is what all you guys see in girls these days."

"Some…"

"Well if you say yes then I'm not the one who has changed, is it now?" Teddy grimaced as I said that.

"Some guys see girls like that." He said. I gave him a pointed look. "Ok, most guys like the best-looking girls, but there are some who really don't care how they come."

"Well, then which are you?"

"The one I'm trying to be. That's why I'm asking for your help, so will you help me?" I thought for a minute.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Debbie Derfied." _Her? She is like one of the followers of Alana and her crowd._

"Come on just a few tips?" He said. I decided.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm sticking to what I believe in." I said. He wasn't too happy now. We did the rest of detention in silence.

In life, nobody receives help, we all make it out on our own. Teddy will have to realize if he wants something bad he'll have to work hard for it without anybody's help.

Sometimes I just despise him. _Well, sometimes…_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I won't lie, but as I was writing this the song Popular from Wicked came into my head. I don't know why, but I have this thing of listening to music and things popping up in my head. I know this is a bit random and I'm sorry for that, but I tend to get very random sometimes. But reviews sound like an excellent idea, wouldn't you think?


	9. Teammate Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 9 – Teammate Was Not My Idea**

_**Teddy's POV – Age 16 – 5**__**th**__** year**_

I was excited. I was made Quidditch captain of the team. But I was also frustrated.

I was frustrated because our whole team left except for me and Walt. I had to come up with a whole new team. _How was I supposed to pull this off when Ravenclaw was our first match? _Ravenclaw had won three years in a row and their team was all back from last year.

Today was try-out and people asked me constantly that they were excited to try-out and how much they have been practicing. _Like I care. They are all talk. They will just have to show they're good, which I highly doubt because in my second year was when we last had a try-out, nobody was good at all. What makes this year any different?_

Debbie was a Ravenclaw. She was their Seeker. Sometimes we would get in arguments on who will win the game, but it didn't last long as I wish it did. She often would say how great I was. Most guys would love to hear how great they were, but she was more of a fan than a competitor.

I made up so many excuses over the summer every time she owled me to hang out. She was just too clingy for me. It was rumored that she even had a huge poster of me hanging on her wall back at her home. _What a obsessed weird girl she is, right?_

I thought about breaking it off with her, but she really hasn't given me a reason to. I mean sure she seems obsessed with me, but it's an innocent little thing. We all have those, I suppose.

I mean just look at Victoire. It's almost been a year since she had her new make-over. I still can't believe she let Alana do that to her. I mean, yeah, she looks nicer now, but I feel that she is trying to impress someone right now. _You don't think she has some secret boyfriend now, do you?_

* * *

I sat on my broom going over things I wanted to do in try-outs today. I wondered who might show up. I knew James was bound to show his face as one of the first years. I watched and helped him through the years and he has gotten exceptionally good for a little kid like him. He wanted to be a Seeker as he told me so many times.

We'll just have to see how he does at try-outs. I know I could crush his little dreams, but it's part of my job and he should know it. It felt weird how he is now old enough to be at Hogwarts along with me and his cousin, Victoire.

I knew Tino might show up because he told me he had been practicing out in the yard with his father all summer, but I never actually seen him fly so we'll see.

I wasn't too sure about anybody else so I was bound to be surprised.

"Hey Teddy!" Walt said as he flew up. "Ready for the try-outs?"

"No." I said.

"Yeah, good luck on coaching them." He said. I nodded tightly as I saw a group of people making their way down to the grounds.

James Sirius Potter was at the front more excited than ever. I really felt nervous if I ever had to cut him or tell him he couldn't play Seeker. A lot of the people who showed up were girls. Alana and her crowd were one of them. I frowned. I didn't have a thing against girls, but I rather play along with boys instead.

Then what really surprise me was that Victoire and Evie showed up. _Probably fans._

I was wrong. Evie was a fan, Victoire was trying out. If she didn't make it hard for me as it is. _Well at least I know for certain that she won't get too emotional if I cut her or will she? No matter this calls for a strict Teddy. This was his team and he was here to win not to take people he felt he had to._

I blew my whistle when the time ticked the exact time and people gathered around.

"Alright, I want you all to take a few laps around the field." This was his first test. Harry had told him what he did, but he thought he'd do some things different.

He easily picked out the bad fliers from the good fliers. He marked them down. After that he had the Beaters go first since they were the easiest to pick out.

Fred Weasley (the second) was only a first year, but he remembered Harry telling him how great Geroge Weasley and his twin, Fred, was. He had to take him. He missed the Bludger a few times, but when he could he hit the Bludger hard and had decent aim. Better than the others who showed up at least. He marked him down in his book.

The other was Tino Jordan. He had good solid swings, but he needed to practice his aim more. It was him or Andrew Smickley. Andrew was kind of an idiot sometimes and he needed someone to pay attention so he went with Tino. He was happy because Tino was of course his friend too.

He did the Keepers afterwards. He didn't have any Chasers yet, but he himself aimed to get passed them. He easily took Walt as the best Keeper seeing he already had three years of being on the team.

Next he did the Seekers. He wanted to get that one out of the way as soon as possible. It really surprised him when Victoire tried out for that spot too. He gave the Seekers each some time to catch the Snitch in certain time period. A lot of them failed miserably. Only four could catch the Snitch when they needed too, but two of them didn't have style at all.

It came down between Victoire and James. Cousin against cousin. Just great. He held his decision off for now, but kept those two in mind. They both wanted to try for Chaser next.

So he went forward with the Chasers. They was a lot wider variety to choose from, but after a lot of calculations he chose who he wanted for the Chasers and the Seeker positions.

A third year small girl, by the name of Maura Ellis, was an exceptional Chaser. She knew a few tactics, but she needed to show more backbone. She was easily distracted at every movement that was close to her.

He, of course, was one of the other Chasers. That left his decision between Victoire and James.

James became the Seeker and Victoire had become the other Chaser. Troy Waterbee was the reserve in case anything happened.

Victoire was the one who impressed him the most out of the lot. He never thought she was Quidditch material. However, she had flaws like every other person on the team. She had a really bad case of butterfingers.

That was why he had James as the Seeker because if anything, he could not bear to witness a Seeker with butterfingers during a match.

So, here lies his team and they had a very very very very long way to go in order to beat Ravenclaw.

If anything the practice schedule was pretty harsh, but it had to be so or they would never win and he badly wanted to win.

* * *

"Ok, gather round!" I yelled to the team. It was our first practice. "We've an awful long way to go because we are probably the worst team in the school, at the moment."

"Wow, way to burst our spirits up." Fred said. James laughed at Fred's remark.

"Quiet, first year." I snarled at him. Fred went red and remained silent.

"Like I said we have a long way to go until I believe we're ready for our first match, which is of course against the Ravenclaws who had won three years in a row, but this year I want to turn the tables on them." I said. I turned to Walt. "Walt, take the Beaters and James to the side and have them work on keeping the Bludger away from him as much as possible." He nodded and they flew off to practice.

"As for you two," I looked at Victoire and Maura, "You will watch what I do. I made new plays over the summer and I know this will work if you pay close attention." I said. "Now, watch." I took the Quaffle in my arms and spiraled through the air and swerved to the left and right and then did a difficult loop. I turned back to look at them to see if they got it.

Their faces were awestruck.

"Ok, Maura, you try first." She looked afraid to try, but I encouraged her to. So she went forward and tried her best to copy what I just did. She did it horribly wrong. She went in the wrong direction and bad a huge slow loop rather than a fast tilted loop I showed her.

I frowned, but didn't say anything. Not just yet.

"Victoire, you're up." I said. She went too quickly, but then she stopped like mid-way through. When it came to the spirals she went in the wrong direction.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. " I said to them. I flew over to Maura and Victoire. "You need to find your center. You use that to direct you through the loops and spirals you make in the air. It gives you a free range of moves."

"Hey come on, quit that!" I heard Walt yell on the other side of the pitch.

"Keep here," I said to them and raced to the other side. Fred and James were rolling around the air laughing.

"Oi, come on, stop it!" Walt tried to stop Fred and James from goofing off.

"James, Fred back to your places now!" I roared at them. They did as they were told. They were just double trouble for Walt.

"You two are a pathetic. We've got a match a month away and we've got a load to do. I can't look over here and see you two goofing off. You really haven't got a clue, do you?" I barked at them.

"Teddy, come on, we were just having a little bit of fun. We're real sorry." James said.

"Well, James, I expected more out of you. I thought you were determined to be a good Seeker, but if you don't act serious enough then I might have to pull in Troy Waterbee, who is more willing than anything to take your position." James was stunned that I said and kept his mouth closed.

"So, I suppose, we can't have fun around here." I heard Fred whisper to James when he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Alright! Alright, this is getting nowhere. Practice is over for today." I yelled. I heard them all give a sigh of relief.

"Instead, I'll have to do position practices, every day!" I roared. Their faces showed shock. "Until we get it right then we will work as a team and learn plays." I saw Maura biting her nails worriedly.

"But, Teddy, how will we be better if we practice just with you? I mean the more team practices the better we'll get used to each other, right?" Walt suggested.

"I'm the captain, Walt, and I know what I'm doing. Until each player knows what they have to do then we can work it all out on the pitch. As of now, we must be as swift as an arrow casted from a centaur, we have to be fiercer than a raging fire, and we must have the strength of full-size giants," I told them, " I want everyone giving me a hundred and ten percent dedication every practice or I'll pull people in who actually want to be here." They all seemed scared of me.

"Alright, hit the showers." I said angrily. I watched them each descend to the grounds. I wiped the sweat away from my face and descended myself. How else can I get through to them? I have to make them into a good team and a good team starts with strong hearts.

* * *

Time was racing toward us quicker than anything else. We were two weeks away from the match and we had just started to work together as a team. We were getting better, but we weren't perfect.

I had trained Troy when I could as much as I could, just in case something bad happens.

They had to heed my every order or they might not get by. I never have been so bossy before, but if we won then I know this wasn't all just for nothing.

"Good, good." I yelled at the team as they moved around the way I wanted them to.

"Excellent, job…"

"AAah!" A cry came out from afar. It was James and he was hurling fast toward the ground. I quickly took out my wand and broke his fall as best I could.

We all ran to him on the ground. Victoire was the first to kneel beside him. She shook him a bit and called out his name and he wouldn't move.

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing, he's unconscious." Walt said. I nodded.

"Tino, Fred, take him to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you we practice a little more."

"What?" Screeched Victoire. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. Com on let's go."

"Ok, that's it! I put up with this far too long." She yelled at me. "You have been pushing us too much, Teddy! Now, look what happened?"

"It was an accident."

"Because he was exhausted and so were Tino and Fred."

"Yeah, I'm dying up there." Fred said. I glared at him.

"Bring him to the Hospital Wing, Fred!" I yelled at him. He and Tino immediately carried James away.

"See what I mean? You suck all the fun out of Quidditch."

"No, I don't. Winning will make this fun."

"No, it isn't. I don't care if we are the worst team in the school. I joined this team hoping to have a little of fun, but I can't because I'm constantly being told I'm not doing something right!"

"Well, the more you get the better the better the play will be. We will be able to beat those snot nose nerdy Ravenclaws."

"And I say we need a break for a bit. I hardly had a decent shower in the longest time. I smell like arse!" She cried.

"Oh, well it really goes well with how you're acting now." I shot back at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Victoire, you know how much I want to win this match. This is my thing. You signed up under my thing."

"Have you ever thought it could be mine too?" I snorted.

"I could be just as good as you, but with you breathing down my neck, that may be impossible."

"Get real, Victoire."

"You know what? I realized what your problem is around girls." I looked at her confused. _Why was she bringing this subject up?_ I rolled my eyes and just let her rant on, apparently on nothing important.

"What, Victoire? What could I possibly be doing wrong?" I asked her without the slightest interest.

"Well, like I said you suck the fun out of everything."

"No, I don't. I'm a very fun person to be around."

"Funsucker!" Victoire shouted.

"Well, you're not much fun either. Have you heard yourself complain?" I shot back.

"Ok, I know how much you two love each other, but I really think we should listen to Teddy, Tor." Walt said. Victoire huffed.

"You know what? Practice is done for the day. Victoire, you're in charge. Hope you got what you wanted. I quit because I obviously don't know about fun." I shot at Victoire.

"Good." She said.

"What? No. We need you." Walt said.

"No, we don't. We know how to win thanks to Teddy." Victoire said. I stalked off and was out of sight, but I could hear them talking anyway.

"Well, jeez, Victoire, have you ever thought about what were going to do about losing a Chaser and a Seeker? I mean there is Troy, but he hasn't been practicing with us and where are we going to find another person?" Walt said. I smiled. _Sucks to be you, Victoire._

"I'll figure it out." She said.

* * *

I sat by myself enjoying my free time. No complaints, no yelling, an certainly no coaching. I sipped some of my drink and leaned back. This was the life.

A shadow fell over me. Well it was the life. I opened my eyes to see who had interrupted my free time. It was of course Victoire.

"Merlin, Victoire leave me alone. I'm enjoying my peace and quiet. Don't you have a team to run? Oh wait you guys are trying to have fun. Well, why aren't you out there having fun?" I asked her.

"Have you seen James in the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, he still hasn't awaken. I say he won't awake until two weeks from now. He got hit by that Bludger pretty hard." I said. Victoire cursed under her breath. I couldn't help, but smile.

"We need you back." Victoire said. "I'm mean, when I meant we weren't having any fun that was an understatement. We just weren't having enough fun and now I realize that winning might not be everything, but giving it a good shot is."

"I'm not sure where this is going," I said.

"Well, I did have fun learning all those stunts. I thought I could never do. It made me feel excited and pumped up for the match, but then you would come up with another and then another and then another and I didn't think I could keep up with what you wanted. Come on Teddy we need you. Your team needs you and…and so do I. Oh please, Teddy."

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong and I realize that. Teddy, I'm sorry." She said. I looked up into her pleading bright blue eyes. She did want me back.

"Alright, alright. Get the team and get them down to the pitch in an hour." I said.

"Yes! Thanks Teddy, thanks!" She squealed in delight and jumped in the chair where I sat and hugged me. I was taken aback it and there was this sweet smell that filled my nostrils. It was the smell of a victory nor the smell of honor. It was the smell of Victoire. And I liked it and that was what freaked me out.

"Alright, alright, we've got a team to shape up." I said pushing her away. She hurried to get the team and I made my way down to the pitch to set things up.

* * *

The match was going to start in less than five minutes. I already shook hands and we all mounted our brooms.

I had made Victoire the Seeker for the game, Troy the Keeper, and Walt the Chaser. Troy was better at Keeper than any other position we could find and Walt was a decent enough Chaser. I spent so much time and energy and the result of this game will truly show if it was enough.

"The Quaffle is released!" Boomed Edgar Bones' voice. I ignored his commentary as I grabbed the Quaffle in my arms. I threw it to Walt and to Maura for a first play. Maura spun like she practiced to dodge the approaching Ravenclaw. So far so good. She faked the throw to Walt and threw the Quaffle in the air and I came from behind and flew straight at the Quaffle. Did a spin and wacked it with my broom and watch it soared past the Ravenclaw Keeper.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Roared Edgar.

The game continued and we were still winning by thirty points. I watched Victoire and Debbie for moment to see how they were doing.

Then I saw Debbie dive for the snitch that was fluttering near the Slytherin stands. She was sure to get it before Victoire. I wanted to whack myself for forgetting the most important part of the Seeker position. She was far too late now.

This game was over for sure. I wanted to close my eyes and wait for the worst thing to happen, but I strained myself to watch.

"And it's going to be…" Edgar started to say.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" He cried through the megaphone. It was unbelievable. Victoire came out of nowhere. She had grabbed the Snitch right in front of Debbie's eye.

He was the first to reach her. He was so happy. He flew right up to her and gave her the biggest hug yet. He almost had tears in his eyes he was so bloody happy. Soon he felt more bodies collide with them as they came in for a group hug.

We had a chance. We had a chance for the Cup this year and nobody can take this moment away not even if it lasted a lifetime.

After the match, the team raced off to the Common Rooms to get the party started. I was the last one to leave as always.

I proceeded out and Debbie stood there smiling like an idiot. She wasn't even a bit angry she lost.

"Teddy bear!" She squealed and ran to me. She kissed me on the cheek and was about to kiss me on the lips, but I swerved out of the way.

"Great game." I said to her.

"Oh, I know. You did absolutely amazing." Now was she in the fans or did she play at all? Seriously.

She leaned up quickly and kissed me on the lips. I didn't return it at the moment. I just really wanted to go to the party. She was ruining my moment of fame. I pushed her away and held her back just in case she jumped up at me again.

"Hey, Debbie, I've got to get going to the party. How about we talk later?"

"I'll sneak out if you want me to?"

"That won't be necessary. Some other time, ok?"

"Ok, Teddy bear." She leaned up again and I dodged her. I turned around to see Victoire not too far and raced up to pretend to talk to her in order to get away from Debbie.

"Hey Victoire, wait up." I called to her. She looked behind her and kept walking. I caught up to her. She looked kind of down even though she won us the game.

"Some game, huh?"

"Yeah, aren't you glad now that you moved me to Seeker?" She teased. I chuckled.

"I guess." She smirked at me.

"Debbie, didn't seem at all disappointed." She said. _Ugh, not another Debbie topic._ "Especially after the game. What you do? Hypnotize her to hate her House or something for the game?"

"Funny, Victoire."

"Sorry if that offended you. I know she's _your_ girlfriend…"

"No, really, none taken." I said. I really didn't want to talk about Debbie in front of any girl at the moment. I felt a little guilty because Victoire saw us, well her kissing me.

"So, great catch by the way. It was spectacular."

"You always doubt me."

"Not always. You just surprise me. I think I might have made a man out of you."

"Don't get too overconfident. We've got Slytherin next and they may not be as spectacular as Ravencalw, but they're as brutal as can be. Manny and his coonies are on the team."

"We'll show them." I said.

"I'm sure we will." As we walked off together toward the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate a job well done.

* * *

**A/N:** So the first part when Teddy is taking charge of his team comes from the song "I'll make a man out of you," from the movie, Mulan. I'm really not that childish as you may think I am, I just love Disney movies (just so you know ; ). ) Ok, the next chapter is big so don't go anywhere and kick back w/ the popcorn. Also, I'm always open for suggestions. Actually in any fanfic I'm open for suggestions. Thanks everyone for the reviews, it means a lot!!


	10. Dancing Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 10 – Dancing Was Not My Idea**

_**Victoire's POV – Age 15 – 5**__**th**__** year**_

I was sitting by with Evie playing chess when Haston came strolling over to us. _Oh no, he was going to ask me to the ball, I can just imagine it. Why can't he just leave me alone?_

The Christmas Ball was this Saturday and me and Evie had no dates. We decided it would be much more fun to just go together without any partners binding our time of fun. And Haston was about to ruin it for us. _Damn him._

"Hey Evie, want to go to the ball with me?" Asked Haston. _Wait, a second! I thought he liked me? Was he trying to make me jealous because I refused to go out with him and now he was asking out my best friend?_

"Um…" Evie began.

"No, she doesn't. She's taken." I blurted out. Haston looked at me funny.

"Ah, Tori, didn't see you there." _Oh, really? Then you really must be blind you big buffoon._

"Oh, that's alright." I said in a nice sweet tone. _This is why I don't go out with people who act like you. Well then again I don't go out with anyone at all._

"Good to hear, but let's have Evie do the talking."

"Oh, Vic's right, Haston. I'm sorry, I'm already taken."

"Oh, I see, the shame, now who would want to go with to the Ball." He looked at me. I couldn't help, but smirk at him. _You can't always get what you want._ He waited just a bit longer and strolled off somewhere else. _Good riddance._

When he was out of earshot, Evie replies, "Vic, what has gotten into you?"

"What? He was trying to make me jealous." I explained.

"He could have or he really wanted to go with me." She narrowed her eyes on me.

"Wait, you actually wanted to go with him?" she started to blush.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go with someone like him. He isn't bad to look at and I haven't got someone to dance with anyway."

"What ever happened to us going to the ball together? No attachments, right?"

"That's not the point. Plus, I want to go with somebody." She muttered and fidgeted with her hands. I frowned.

"But men are so arrogant. It'll be like dragging someone behind you the whole night. Who would want that? And you actually have to talk to them."

"Exactly, all we do is hang with the girls. I want a boyfriend."

"Don't we all." I muttered. "They don't come too easily."

"Well, you can mope and go to the Ball by yourself, I, however am going to find a partner. You can come with me if you like?"

"No thanks, maybe later." I sighed.

"Suit yourself," She got up, but then she turned around again, "But Vic..." I raised an eyebrow. "You really ought to give them a chance." I snorted and she walked away.

* * *

It was two days before the ball. I already had my dress, but now I was single as they came. I could become one of those desperate girls if I wanted to, but I really didn't want a partner unless it was someone I felt comfortable with.

And of course my crush on Teddy will only last for a short amount of time until he becomes the Teddy I can't stand. I was hoping that maybe one of his friends would ask me out because I did feel comfortable around them.

However, Walter was my last chance and I heard a rumor today he asked Betty Morkins to the ball. As for Teddy, I heard he was going with Debbie. Like that's any news to me. I haven't heard much about them, but I assumed they are still seeing each other.

_But I'm not worried. Really, I'm not. If I'm going alone, then so be it. Who needs boys? I can have fun all on my own!_

"Victoire, want to go to the Ball with me?" It was the third person who asked me today. I was getting a little bit aggravated, I couldn't help it. _Why couldn't they just leave me alone? If I wanted to go with them I would have talked to them myself. I am not, I repeat, I am not going with some random stranger._

"No." I said a little rude. I was just getting sick of it. I heard a stifle laugh from behind me and I saw Teddy laughing at the bloke I just turned down. I suddenly felt guilty for the guy. He was the desperate guy and I turned him down.

_Wow, I really am awful sometimes. But, I am not running after him. No, one time offer only. I can't bring myself to go back there and apologize. If he knew me he would have known I only wanted some company not to be some showcase. Idiots, the lot of them. _

* * *

It was the day before the Ball. I was sitting beside the window in the Gryffindor Common Room. I felt a presence stand close to me. I jumped, but then I relaxed when I saw it was only Teddy.

"Made you jump, didn't I?" He asked with stupid smile on his handsome face.

"Congratulations, pick a prize." I said sarcastically. He still smiled. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how harsh you turned down Jinfley. Good thing he found someone or he would be lonely at the ball."

"Poor him. Good thing he has a date now that he won't be the only one at the Ball without one." I said. I wasn't going to tell Teddy I didn't have one because I was sure he was going to make fun of me, but he asked me I would tell him the truth. It didn't bother me that I didn't have one, but it bothered me when I would be teased about something so stupid.

"No, he wouldn't be that alone. He just wanted a date to get a few extra points."

"Extra points?" I asked confused.

"To be at the height of coolness." Teddy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." I said. "Well, what do you mean he wouldn't be the only one then?" I asked.

"I know a few people who are just going for kicks. They don't have partners nor do they want any."

"Oh." I said. I could have asked who they were, but I really could care less. I'm really not that nosy and I really don't care for gossip. Although, I do believe most gossip that I hear because a lot of the time it does appear to make sense.

"So, who are you taking to the Ball?" I asked Teddy. I knew it was obvious, but I wanted to keep teddy talking.

"Who are you taking?" He asked.

"I asked you first." I said.

"Well, I won't tell you unless you tell me." He smiled at me. _Ugh, does he always have to get his way?_

"I'm not going with anyone. I was just thinking of going by myself."

"Why?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I really don't want to drag someone around I hardly know. I don't want to make conversation with them all night either. Woah, wait a second, you're suppose to tell me who you're going to the Ball with!" I hollered. He smirked at me.

"Why so curious?" He asked still smirking.

"Because I'm the one who started this conversation and yes I'm curious. Who could possibly ask Teddy Lupin to the ball?"

"Good question." He said stroking his chin. _Ooh, he was making me angry. But wait a second._

"Oh, you don't have a date." I pointed out and then I smirked right back at him.

"Darn it, you're right!" He swung his arm across his body and smiled at me like he didn't care. He was mocking me. I really did think he would be irritated to know that he didn't have a date. _He was Teddy Lupin, for Merlin's sake._

"I can see you're so sad about that. Whatever happened to Debbie?"

"Debbie? We broke up like three months ago."

"Oh. Well, how come you didn't go with her for old times sake?"

"She's off with Nathan."

"Your friend, Nathan?"

"No, the one in France, of course my friend Nathan."

"You don't have to be so obnoxious," I said. "So you're fine with Debbie seeing Nathan?" I asked.

"Sure. Nathan hasn't hung out with us for two years now." Teddy explained.

"Oh, well I'm always behind in this kind of stuff." I said. Teddy smirked.

"So are you going to the Ball with me or not?" He asked impatiently. His question took me off guard. Before I could think about it my mouth spoke for me:

"Sure."

"Good then see you at seven tomorrow." He walked away. I couldn't move or breathe at the moment. Teddy just asked me to the Ball, I couldn't believe it. I had battled for a long whether about this silly little crush thing I have on Teddy. My feelings:

_I really couldn't tell._

* * *

I made my way down the stairs from the Girls Dormitory to find Teddy. He was waiting at the bottom for me, but his back was turned and he was talking to his best friend, Walter Wood. Walt, was the first to see me, and I wanted to laugh at how silly he looked. His mouth was hanging open by a mile.

Teddy turned around to see what he was gaping at. He saw me and smiled. No matter how many times I might change my appearance, he always seemed to recognize who I was. He walked over and offered a hand to help me down the stairs.

I could have thought it was romantic, but he was just being Teddy.

What surprised me the most was Teddy can dance. I was an average dancer. Mother taught me a few things or two, but Teddy was a really good dancer.

But it soon got too hot and we moved to outside like other partners did to get fresh cool air from the wintery breeze.

We talked of course. When we talk we could probably go on for hours. You would think that once we were through with one subject we would end it there, but that was hardly the case.

He was hardly the person I thought he was. Talking to him really helped me see the person who truly was.

If there was a prize for rotten judgment, I was sure to make first prize. I had no idea that Teddy was this sweet. I felt my knees start buckling when he would smile at me.

I won't say it. I won't think it. I really mustn't think it. I won't say I am falling for Teddy. It can't possibly happen. After everything my Grandmother and Grandma Tonks have done to get us together, it just can't be done. We're so different.

Teddy leaned over the railing, rubbing softly against me. His hair turned a magnificent midnight purple hair. Purple was my favorite color and it was certainly my favorite hair color that transformed Teddy's hair.

To me, that was Teddy's true color of his hair. It fit him perfectly and it made me melt like ice cream on a warm summer's day.

"Victoire, you sure you're alright?" I snapped out of it as I heard his sweet voice echo in my head. I nodded. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular." I responded. I may be thinking how much I adore Teddy now, but I will not say it aloud. _At least not now. Stupid, girly hormones._

"What were you thinking about?" I asked to turn it around. Teddy smiled like he knew what I was thinking about.

"Well, that's tough to say. There are so many things racing through my mind at the moment."

"Oh." I said.

"This Ball, for example, is quite stupid. I never really liked dancing as much."

"Oh, but you're quite good." I said quickly.

"Yeah, thanks to Grammy." Teddy chuckled and I smiled.

"What else were you thinking?" I asked wanting him to continue. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. I felt myself smile and glad that once again that he can't see me blush.

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to come with me." He said. His words caught me by surprise once again. I looked away from his gaze and stared down at the floor. _Coward, how dare you turn away. _"I mean, I already told you that you looked beautiful tonight, but you have always been that way. So, I'm just glad that you came with me tonight, because I really had no idea who else I'd rather bring." I looked right back at him and he was still smiling, but was looking up at the stars up above in the frosty air.

No matter how cold it was outside, I felt warmth spread throughout my body. It was like finding a key to a treasure chest and you were about to get blinded by a band of bright golden light full of riches.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Inch by inch he lowered his head and I felt drawn to him like he was my addiction. As his eyes found mine, that was when I closed the distance.

* * *

It was a week after the Ball and I avoided Teddy as much as possible. I was doing so well, until I saw him rounding a corner as I was making my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room for bed. He spotted me and moved fast toward me. I turned the opposite direction, hoping he would just give up.

I turned a corner and of course it was deserted because everyone had gone back to their common rooms.

"Victoire, come on, talk to me," Teddy called my name. I was so embarrassed and I couldn't face him. No, I couldn't. I'm an idiot for kissing him. At least, it didn't go for as long as I wanted it to, that would be even worse.

"Victoire!" He yelled my name again from the top of the winding staircase. He was five steps away and I had to get away. I will not be confronted about this.

The staircase started to move. I lost my balance, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Teddy jump far from where he was. He was trying to catch me, but instead he toppled over me.

The staircase has stopped and we rolled over and over each other onto a landing. It was third floor. Nobody goes on the third floor anymore. It was just a deserted floor.

Teddy was on top of me and he had his arms around me making sure I wouldn't hit my head on the floor.

I stared up at him and he stared back. He was so close. His hair turned the midnight purple I love.

He kept staring at me and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. But then he smiled.

"You ok?" He asked. I only nodded my head. My heart was racing and it needed to stop now. Teddy's weight was starting to get heavy. He slowly got up while I lay on the ground. I always ended up in awkward situations with him.

He offered a hand to help me up. I took it of course.

I brushed myself off and I caught him staring at me again. I took my hand back then I sighed.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I said. He continued to stare. I took that as a way I should explain myself or something. _How was I supposed to tell him I had a crush on him? Me, the person who he despised his whole life. Me, the one after years of our grandmothers trying to get us together when co clearly we weren't destined for each other._

"Ok, so, um. I'm sorry, really I am. I…" But then Teddy moved closer. _What was he doing? Was he going to shove me or yell or…_ He closed the distance in less than five seconds. …_or kiss me on lips._

My mind was so blurry. I couldn't think clearly anymore. The only thing was my mind was screaming, _"He's kissing me, he's kissing me."_ His mouth moved with mine. He tried deepening the kiss and I was too nervous, but as soon as I did, I felt him smile against my lips.

His hot breath in mine. I felt sparks fly in all directions out of my heart.

Then we broke apart. I felt myself breathe again. My mind starting to come to its senses. I was afraid to look up at him.

I felt a hand touch my face. I looked up. He was smiling.

"You didn't have to say anything, because whatever you felt that night I did too. I meant everything that night." He said. I smiled. I wanted to cry with happiness, but that would be an odd thing to witness.

"I'm glad." _Is all I can come up with. Really? You would think I would come up with something better._

"So Victoire, any chance you would like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Shock filled my face, but it didn't last long.

"That would be wonderful." I said.

"Good, because I was hoping do this more often." He leaned down for the second time and kissed me again. This was more passionate than the other.

All I could think in my clouded mine was: _I couldn't be any happier at any moment at this time in my life._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So what do you think?

"I Won't Say I Am In Love" from Hercules inspired me to write this chapter.


	11. Discovery Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 11 – Discovery Was Not My Idea**

**Teddy's POV – Age 17 – 7****th**** year**

I was excited for the new school year to start. Summer had been dreadful. One reason was because Victoire and her family had gone to Romania for the summer to visit her Uncle Charlie. For once in my life, I actually wanted to see her this summer and that was because she was my girlfriend.

I missed spending time with her. I sent her letter almost every other day asking how she was. We liked to keep our relationship a secret because I didn't want the family cramming on us for details. It'll be true embarrassment.

Many people had wanted us to get together, but after sixteen long years of fighting they thought it would never happen and I wanted it kept that way. For now at least. Victoire felt the very same.

We don't need a hundred questions nor lectures on how our relationship is supposed to be.

I think my friends have an idea that we have grown closer, but I think they have no idea that I'm actually dating the girl that frightened them when we were kids.

Harry and Ginny had thought it best to see me to the Hogwarts Express. It was Albus, Rose, and Roxanne's first year and Fred and James' third year.

Another reason, Grandma wasn't feeling very well. She was very old and I had been home taking care of her most days. It was really boring because all I wanted to do was hang with my friends.

We had moved her to some wizarding nursing home. She protested of course, but she couldn't really do much physically.

She was the only person who I told about Victoire's and my relationship. I watched her smile when I told her, but she went out like a light. She was so tired these days.

I have been battling to tell Harry because he would understand how things should be kept quiet. Perhaps at Christmas.

I waited for the Potters to arrive at the train station, but they were never on time when we meet up. I thought I'd just go and get on the train. Sure, it was my last year to Hogwarts, but it wasn't like it was my last time I'd ever see them.

And Victoire just sent me her patronus telling me that she was on the train and her parents had left. My heart was racing for joy. Maybe I'll see Harry later, but I haven't seen Victoire in a long time so I climbed aboard the train.

I found her instantly in the front. She was looking out the window on the other side of the platform. I smiled.

"Ahem," She turned toward me, "Is this seat taken?" I asked sheepishly. She giggled and shook her head. "Good because I'm taking it!" I plopped down beside her and she gave me a big hug.

I smiled and smelled her cream and strawberry hair. We let go and stared at each other for a second and then we kissed, well actually snogged.

But all good things come to an end.

"Oooooh…" I heard a voice behind me. We both jumped and looked at the compartment door and there stood James with a big smirk on his face.

"You're so busted! I'm going to tell everybody! This'll lighten everybody up!" He yelled and started to run.

"Get back here, you little…" I jumped up to run after him, but Victoire stopped me. I looked at her.

"Maybe it's best that they find out like this. We don't have to face them now, but we'll face them later. They were bound to find out sooner or later."

"I suppose." I said. She smiled. "Now where we were we?" I said and we went back to snogging.

As we sat together in the carriages to Hogwarts, I thought about what happened on the train. Victoire was right.

There was a part of me that had wanted to tell the whole world that Victoire was mine. Maybe everybody knowing wasn't such a bad idea.

_Then my heart sunk, what would Victoire's parents think? Would they kill me?_

We were getting close to Hogwarts now and Victoire were talking the whole time. I was surprised none of my friends have bothered to look for me.

But the thing that surprised me was that I didn't care. I'd rather be with Victoire.

But I thought that way too soon.

The compartment door opened and there was Walter Wood standing in the compartment door.

"Hey Ted, wondered where you got to…" He said a little wearily. He looked at Victoire and then at me. "Uh, do you mind if we talk?" He asked Victoire. She shook her head.

I waved good-bye to her and exited with Walt.

Once we were six compartments, Walt started to talk.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you're seeing _her_." I was unsure of what to say. Part of me wanted to lie to make him feel better, but James already knew and his big mouth was sure to pass around Hogwarts.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's good-looking." I said trying not to sound lame if I told how I really felt about her.

"I suppose." He said. I looked at him.

"Walt, just spit it out. What are you trying to say?"

"Well, are you going to hang out more with her than us? If I remember correctly we were the ones that stood by your side when she was annoying." He blurted out.

"You think I'll ditch you?"

"Not just me, but all the other guys for some chick who you're bound to break-up with. There's really no point in throwing away eleven years of friendship."

"I'm not!" I said.

"I'm just saying that it seems that way now. I mean it's icky Vicky for crying out loud."

"Please don't say that nickname anymore." I gritted my teeth.

"See! You're even protecting her when you just said you only like her for her good looks." That wasn't true at all, but there was no point in explaining to him that there was so much more about her that I liked. He wouldn't get it. I would just be acting like lovesick pup.

"I think you're overboard on this."

"Yeah, maybe. I know you two are friends now, but I just telling you what the guys are feeling now." _Part of me wanted to just say, 'Well why don't you get girlfriends?'_

"I see, well I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to Victoire, but maybe we can sneak out like old times this weekend, eh?" I asked him.

"Well, I suppose." He said we departed. I made my way back to the compartment where I left Victoire.

I found Victoire there looking out the window.

"Hey." I said. She looked over at me with anger in her eyes. "Er, sorry that took long." She nodded and sighed.

"James came by." She said.

"Oh?" I said wondering why she was telling me.

"He wanted me to come under his invisibility cloak with him and so I thought why not." I still didn't see where this was going and she caught that.

"I heard your conversation even though I really didn't want you to think I was trying to. James stopped and I couldn't do much about it." I looked at her stunned. She heard us?

"So you heard everything I said?"

"Pretty much." She got up. "Well, it's been fun, but I really don't want to date a guy who only likes me for how I look."

"Vcitoire, you know that's not true!" I said to her.

"Oh really?" She snapped. She hasn't snapped at me in a long time.

"Walt, just doesn't understand what it's like to have a girlfriend."

"Nor do you anymore." She said, "Have fun with your boyfriend, you pig!" She had whipped out her wand and had thrown a hex at me, which I dodged.

Before I could say anything else, she was gone. _Why couldn't he just have told Walt the truth?_

_He really did it now! Not only did he lose Victoire, but she took his heart with her too._

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is short and disappointing.


	12. Collapsing Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 12 - Collapsing Was Not My Idea**

_**Victoire's POV – Age 16**_

_Oh, I was so mad Teddy! How could he do that to me? It's his last year and I wanted it to be special for him. But did he really have to show that he was embarrassed that I was his girlfriend._

_I mean I'm not entirely popular like he is, but I know people, you know? How could I fall so quickly! Such an idiot, I am! I should have known he would do this to me. He was only it for some kind of game. I should have protected my heart more closely. I shouldn't have given in that night at the ball._

_I can't say it was special for me, but it really hurts that this has all been a joke. _

_I'm so mad I just want to punch his stupid face._

"Come on man, talk to me!" Walt hurrying up with Teddy. I looked up. _Oh good, maybe I can punch him now! _Teddy refused to talk to him and it was a good thing he didn't see me watching them.

Walt couldn't keep up with Teddy as a big crowd engulfed him. He fell back and kicked his leg in the air at nothing in particular.

He retreated back to the way they came. He looked frustrated. He looked up and saw me watching. I turned my head and walked away. _I missed Teddy, but if he was embarrassed to be seen with me then why keep it up?_

* * *

I was sitting by myself trying to get this Transfiguration essay done because the common room was just too loud for me to handle. I guess I wasn't the only one who left things for the very last moment.

I felt someone pull up a chair next to me. Thinking it was Teddy, I flew my hair over so I didn't look at him. You know to give the cold shoulder.

"Oh, real nice, Weasley." A cold voice said. That wasn't Teddy's. I looked and saw Walter Wood looking at me.

"Not Icky Vicky?" I asked glaring at him. He pursed his lips.

"No." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, excuse me for being rude, but I have this essay I need to finish." I looked back at my essay.

"Look, Weasley. Hear me out."

"No."

"An why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it." I shot back. "Now, leave me alone. You've done enough as it is." He sat there for awhile.

"Look Wood, I really don't know why you're still here, but I can't concentrate with you glaring down my throat."

"I'm not glaring."

"It sure feels like it. What the hell do you want anyway?" I asked.

"To talk to you about Ted."

"Why? To tell me off or something? To get you two back together?" I shouted.

"Very funny, Weasley."

"Well?" I asked threatening him. He sighed.

"I came here to tell you that he's miserable…"

"I think the whole school knows he's miserable. That's kind of the point when two people break up." I said.

"Well yeah, it's just that. He was happier when you two were together."

"Please just get to the point." I said.

"Well, sure he was happy and all, but he was all hooked up on you. And me and the guys (I gave him a pointed look), ok, ok, well I felt he was throwing away our friendship so he can be with you."

"Well, you can have him back." I muttered.

"But I was wrong." He ignored my comment. I looked at him with curiosity.

"Wait, are you admitting to me that you were wrong about something?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Teddy really didn't mean any of the stuff he said to me. I could even tell. He didn't have to tell me. He really does care for you without how you look."

"Why are you of all people is trying to get us back together?"

"Because you were good for him and I shouldn't have stepped in between you two. I mean all the good things he said about will just go to waste."

"What good things?"

"How reliable and independent you are. How you, er, keep him on his toes. He loves to hang out with you. He mentioned that a few times. He didn't have to say you were good-looking because that was a given. I don't think he cared much about people's looks only if their personality was the way he liked it 

to be. He is practically head over heels for you talking the way he has been talking like some lovesick puppy. Teddy is never like that."

"Really, he said all of that? Or are you just making this up?" I said tears springing to my eyes.

"No he really did say that stuff, hard to believe. I thought he was kidding or he swallowed some love potion or something. He didn't appreciate me laughing, I suppose. But really, like he has been telling me for a long time now, you're really not that bad as I thought you are." I smiled.

"Neither are you. I didn't even think you had a soft side."I said. Walt smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I can be charming sometimes, can I?" I laughed.

"Thanks Walt, that really meant a lot that you came and talked to me about Teddy."

"Eh, I thought you deserved it. I'm sorry by the way if I haven't said that yet." I beamed.

"Apology accepted." I said.

"So, are we cool now?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can be friends right?"

"Sure, sure." He said. "Now, you've got to find Teddy and get him off the depressing train he is currently on."

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I cried and hugged him. He felt awkward that a girl was hugging him. He patted my back and I let go. I was so happy. Teddy had been telling the truth from the start.

"So this is why, you wanted to break it off?" We heard someone growl behind us. It was Teddy. "I should have known that my so called best friend wanted my ex-girlfriend from the start."

"Teddy…" I started to say.

"I don't believe it. I should have seen this coming!" He growled and stomped away.

"Teddy, wait…" I felt tears burst from my eyes.

"No, forget it." He growled and stormed out of the library. _What was I to do? How was I to convince him that it wasn't what it appeared to be?_

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to mention this was the last Hogwarts year of Teddy and Victoire's POV. Now we'll head into the real life. Sorry if you enjoyed this age section, but it is time to move on.


	13. Supporting Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 13 - Supporting Was Not My Idea**

_**Teddy's POV – Age 19 – Out of Hogwarts**_

The song was slow and depressing. Each note pressing its way into my ears and resting on my heart. My heart was carrying a heavy load. Maybe a bit too much for me to handle.

The weight was hard to hold like carrying a box much too heavy to lift on your own.

Every second was slow and sorrowful.

I gulped several times waiting for the moment when I would start to cry when I would start to feel the full sadness of my grandmother's death.

I was at the funeral holding on to the casket with Harry, Ginny, and Grandma Weasley. They were the last ones who were close to her.

Carrying her body to the place where she would be buried. The sadness was getting to be too powerful for me to handle.

We stopped and we gently put her there in ground. She didn't belong there. She really didn't. Sure, flowers bloomed nearby and it was next to the tree where she buried my parents and my grandfather, but her spirit was too much to stand with them.

I wanted her to come back. I wanted her to open her eyes and smile at me the way she always did.

I wanted to hear her laugh again. I loved when she laughed, especially at my jokes when no one else would.

I felt almost lost without her. She was my guide. She was the shooting star I had been following the whole time.

She had raised me since I was born. She raised me so I could stand on top of mountains, to be whoever I may be. She had kept me strong and now I felt weak.

Soon, very soon, my tears would come.

I stood on the other side of Harry. Ginny was already crying into his shoulder while Harry had turned away, but I already knew he was shedding tears of his own.

I looked around. The whole Potter and Weasley clan was there and many family friends. There were some I knew and some I didn't know.

The priest had already started to talk. I couldn't bear to hear his words. They wouldn't sound right coming from a stranger that didn't know her like I did.

Instead memories flooded my mind of her. Every moment I didn't want to think about had came to my mind.

I had called her cracked jokes about her being old a few times when I was young. I never realized how rude that was and I felt ashamed that I did so. I must have been a horrible kid. _How could she ever have loved me like she claimed? _

I finally felt them. The tears, but they wouldn't fall. They were teasing me and hung there like they were gloating me, mocking me.

I felt a hand touch mine. I slowly looked on my other side and saw Victoire standing there with a solemn look.

She looked back at me. Tears were in her eyes. We were the only ones who really were the closest to my Grandmother.

Her face was filled with sadness and that was started to punch a hole in my heart. I hated to see her so sad.

I saw her tears fall down her cheek first. A song started to play. It was her song; it was Grammy's favorite song. That's when I really broke down. Hot tears were falling fast and my throat felt like a rock was stuck in it.

My hand grabbed onto Victoire's hand with more effort. I needed her more than ever. I had always needed her and Grammy was the only one who already knew that.

Victoire hugged me close as we watched as people threw in dirt saying a few words.

It was at the moment I realized Grammy was never coming back. She had wandered on and it was almost too hard to handle.

I held on to Victoire. I never wanted her to go. I will never let her go ever again. She was the last gift Gram had given me. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have been together.

It was the best master plan she had ever came up with: getting us together.

And a part of me was happy to have Victoire back in my life at that moment. It had been a long two years without her. No matter how many times we have been driven apart, I never let her go. Not ever again.

But now it was time for Gram to be happy. She was in a better place. Better than the hospital, better than living by herself at home, and much better now that she was with her husband. A long awaiting reunion.

She must be happy now she got to see him again, but I couldn't be more admired by her bravery as she battled the disease she had attained. She battled hard and battled well, but sometimes it gets too much for someone to bear.

She had to see him again. She did her part in this world and now she had a better way to spend it with her daughter, her son in law, and the love of her life.

Ted Tonks, the man he was named after. She went against everything to be with him. Who she was supposed to be didn't matter her as long as she had him and he had her that was all they needed.

And I could relate. I could relate well with them for I had Victoire. I had Victoire back in my life and I couldn't be more thankful for life he was given.

"You ok?" Victoire asked softly a week after the funeral. She touched my arm with her soft hands. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said. She laid her head on her arm as she watched me. I reached over and kissed her forehead. She looked at me funny. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

"You've been apologizing all week."

"I know, but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Teddy, we've both made mistakes in the past, but now we're back together and that is all that matters."

"I know and I want you to know I love you more than anything." Victoire smiled when I said that. "I will never lose you like that again. If it weren't for you I think Gram's funeral wouldn't be the only one held a week ago."

"Teddy, don't say that, please." I smiled shakily at her. I felt a fresh wave of tears fill my eyes. Merlin, I thought this sensitive stuff was over with.

"Victoire, promise me something."

"Anything." She said.

"I'm giving you my heart and I want you to protect for the rest of your life."

"Teddy, are you serious?"

"More than serious."

"I've been protecting your heart since the beginning. I won't let anybody near it. For you're the only person I ever wanted to be with you. It's you and me to the end."

"To the end." I agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a bit depressing and a bit boring in some way. I wrote this as a way of how I felt when my grandmother died, which was four years ago. So this goes out to all the grandparents who have touched our lives and may they all rest in peace.


	14. Surprise Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 14- Surprise Was Not My Idea**

_**Victoire's POV – Age 20**_

* * *

"Teddy!" I yelled as he pulled me by my hand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He kept saying._ I'll beat the living daylights out of you if you keep saying that!_

"Just one hint, please?" I asked. He always does this. He always likes to surprise me by bringing me to random places.

"But that'll ruin it." He said.

"Well, then you know how much I hate surprises."

"Oh, Victoire, don't lie to me. You love surprises and you can't stand it when you don't have a clue what it is."

"Git." I said. He laughed. I looked around and I realized I recognized the place. "Wait, why are we at Grandma Tonks' old place? Didn't some witch buy it not too long ago?" I asked.

"We're not going inside her house." Teddy said.

"Oh, then where to?"

"You'll see." He said looking back at me with a glint of excitement. I huffed.

I followed him as we went behind Grandma Tonk's old house and up the hill we avoided when we were kids.

Grandma Tonks' always said a hag lived up there so we didn't want to get eaten or anything like the old muggle story of Hansel and Gretel, but then again they never actually got eaten. They escaped before they could. Well, that's how Aunt Hermione told us.

"I'm not fetching a pale of water am I?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Really, Victoire, you're horrible at this. Can't you just trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, but how can I if you're bringing us to a hag that lived up here?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you that there was never really a hag that lived up here."

"What? Grandma Tonks' lied to us?"

"I believe so. She loved scaring people, especially me. Why else did she yell at me all the time? I was always afraid of it and she used it as her way of getting me to listen."

"So how did you figure out she lied to us?"

"When I was eleven years old, I wanted to get a glimpse of this hag that Grandma told us about."

"Well, if it was real than you're just lucky she lied to you." I said.

"You know how I was when I was eleven. I loved adventures and especially stories of them. Harry was filled with them and I wanted to have one of my own."

"You're an idiot."

"Back then." He smiled.

"You're still an idiot." I said. He laughed.

"Hey, do you want me to continue or what?"

"Fine, proceed."

"Well, being as bold as I was (I snorted) I climbed up this hill with precaution and as we got to the top…" Teddy and I reached the top at that moment. I looked around and there was hardly anything in sight. There was a ledge not too far and a bunch of trees on the edge of it.

"I saw this." Teddy said. "Not a house, not a sound in sight of any such thing. So…" He took my hand and pulled me forward. "I walked up to the ledge and looked across the water that was below me."

I looked across and felt my mouth drop open. You can see that this was clearly part of the ocean, but that wasn't what surprised me. It was what stood on the far end of the sand that half-circled the ocean.

The place was of course familiar. It was my old house: the Shell Cottage. My parents still lived there, but I hardly visited anymore.

We weren't so far apart than I thought we were. _Did anybody know about this?_

"I came up here a lot after I discovered this. It was like my place to escape. I never told anyone because I knew it was special. I think Grandma knew about this, but I don't think she knew what was over the ledge. She could have thought if I came up here, I would try and fly or something and end up killing myself." I smiled.

"Of course you would. You probably would more likely throw me off the ledge as some kind of joke." I said. He laughed.

He sat down beside the ledge and I sat down too.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit." I said, but I didn't want to leave. This place felt like a magic. It was actually beautiful. The sun was going to set soon and the ocean was always peaceful to look at.

Teddy took out his wand and waved it and it was like a picnic appeared before us.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You suck." As I took a piece of watermelon and took a bit out of it. He laughed. "So, why didn't you ever tell Grandma Tonks what you saw? Didn't you want to get away from me as much as possible."

"You really underestimate me sometimes, Vic."

"What do you mean?"

"I never hated you, for one. I only despised you."

"Oh, what a difference."

"It is a difference. When you despise someone you still have room to change your mind and maybe even love them instead." I looked up at him as he smiled at me. I wanted to look over the water again so I stood up and so did he.

I admired the water reaching up on the sand at first. I turned back to Teddy to see if he saw what I saw, but he was staring at me.

It was the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

The sun was setting behind him cascading colors of orange, red, magenta, blue, and purple. Teddy's hair was a midnight black with bits of dark purple hidden in-between. His face was smiling as me like he was amused at how I looked. And his eyes were bright and loving. They were blue and calm, the same as his father's when we looked at him in pictures, Uncle Harry had of him.

"Victoire…" His voice said my name as soft as possible. I smiled and waited to hear him say my name again.

"Don't ever think I hated you for one second, from the first day I met you, you held a place in my heart whether I wanted it there or not. It stuck there and even at eight years-old I could never let you out of my life. And now, you are my whole life, my everything." He got down on my knee. I felt my breath get caught up in my throat. _He isn't doing what I think he is doing, is he?_

"I want you in my life forever, will you marry me?" He asked still looking into my eyes. The little bow held out in his hands had a dazzling ring reflecting off his perfect face.

"Yes." I said instantly. He smiled and stood up as I ran into his arms. This was the best night I ever had.

* * *

The door flung open and I felt myself jump out of my chair with the surprise.

I curiously walked into the living room, but before I could look a bolt of impact hit me and pulled me off my feet.

"Teddy!" I shrieked. I heard Teddy laugh. He was hugging me around the middle as he held me up. Is hair was a bright yellow, which meant happiness.

I knew all the colors of his emotion. Blue meant sadness, Red embarrassment, Green meant anger or jealousy, Purple was only when he was thinking of me or something, and black was like blank, no emotion at all.

He liked to change his face too. When he wanted to be professional or in a business-like way his face was more narrow (his nose straight and narrow, his eyes smaller, and his chin a bit pointy), when he wanted to blend in with the crowd he would keep his face like a child (His face a little more rounder and his eyes bigger and brighter that was filled with excitement most of the time), and when he was home to see me he kept the same face I was used to (I would describe it if I could, but that's what I loved so much about it. It was so different and so beautiful at the same time).

"Ok, you can put me down now!" I said punching his shoulder. He slowly dropped me so that our faces were even with each other. He leaned in and kissed me.

Okay, maybe whatever he was so happy can wait. If it meant this than anything can wait.

Whenever Teddy kissed me, he was like a drug I constantly addicted to.

Teddy pulled away to stare into my face.

"Oh now you're going to tell me, what is going through your head?" I said.

"I've got a job!" He announced. I squealed with delight.

"Oh Teddy, that's wonderful!" I said in a high-pitch tone.

"Isn't it?" He said excitedly.

"What job?" I asked as he placed me on the ground.

"The Minister's assistant."

"The…Minister's assistant?" I repeated trying to put the words into meaning. My eyes were wide as a Quaffle. "Teddy, that's big, that's real big."

"I know, I know, but Kingsley thinks I would make a great assistant."

"It's a big responsibility, Teddy. If Kingsley passes on, you would have like a whole country to run. You would have to make a decision for thousands of wizards and witches."

"I know that Vic. I didn't sign up for the heck of it. I told Kingsley I would do whatever it takes to be a good assistant, well more like an apprentice." I bit my lip.

"You're not happy." It was a statement not a question.

"No, I am happy for you, but it's what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That you would do whatever it takes…"

"Vic, I know what you're thinking and I won't do that to you." He said turning away from me.

"Teddy, seriously how can think I wouldn't think of it. Assistant to the Minister is still a lot of work. It'll demand a lot of time from you. You will be researching, learning, and organizing things. How will I know if there is time for us anymore? It's just… a lot to process." Teddy turned back around.

"You know, I wouldn't do that to you." He said one hand going into my hair.

"But there is a reason Kinglsey isn't married and there is a reason the Potters are hardly ever at the same dinner table."

"Don't bring the Potters into this." Teddy said angrily and took his hand away from my face.

"They're just an example. Their kids are at Hogwarts. One in a separate House, and two separated by grades. Uncle Harry is the chief of the Auror Department and Aunt Ginny just recently went back to playing Quidditch. Imagine how hard it is to keep a family like that together."

"They are all together and they are all happy." I knew I was going to be defeated. I took my both hands and placed them on both sides of his face.

"You have always been a hard-worker, I guess I'm just a bit worried, that's all. You know I'll stand by your side no matter what you do. If this is what you want than I'll walk beside you. I always will." I said.

"Thanks Victoire, but I'm not asking you to stop everything for this."

"I'm not following you…" Teddy reached inside his robe and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm trying to follow my dreams, but I want you to follows yours too." He handed me the piece of paper. I took it in my hands.

"What is this?"

"A building going on sale."

"And what would I do with a building."

"Well, once I get through a year of this job, I can buy this building for you so you can step up the daycare you've always wanted."

"But what makes you think I wanted to do a daycare?"

"Because I know you from the inside out. You enjoy kids. Don't think I forgot you Victoire. You're my first priority if anything. That's why I asked you to marry me, remember?" I smiled as I looked at my ring on my finger.

"So, what do you say? Want to celebrate?"

"Ok." I said beaming up at him and we walked toward the kitchen. "But you're not touching the stove. I can't have another burnt dinner."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, my mouth tasted like burnt salmon for days." He laughed and used his one arm and wrapped it around my head so I couldn't see. I squealed with laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I should apologize for the long delay. I've been quite busy and haven't had the chance to write and all. Plus school is slowly approaching and what not so be on your guard for any updates. Frankly, I really have no idea when I'll update next.


	15. Panicking Was Not My Idea

**A/N: **I'm switching the POVs for these two chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 15 –** **Panicking Was Not My Idea**

**Victoire's POV – Age 20**

* * *

I came into the room thinking that I forgot something. But something caught my attention. The red button flashed on and off on the answering machine.

Funny, I didn't hear the phone ring.

I pressed the button.

Screaming pitched the room. It terrifying like someone was being torture. _Is someone in trouble?_

The screaming stopped.

Then the phone rang. I jumped. That was just too freaky. I picked up the phone maybe it was Teddy calling in from work. He better get his arse back here before I scold him again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Victoire." A throaty voice said through the phone. I didn't know whose voice this was.

"Er, may I ask who is calling?"

"You listen to me Ms. Weasley and listen carefully. If you don't do exactly what I tell you then you'll end up exactly like that girl you just listened to scream."

"What do you want?" I asked my voice shaking little bit. I felt like I shouldn't have answered the phone at all.

"To watch your precious Ted suffer. After what his father did to my kind, I would like to return the favor."

"Who are you?" I asked boldly.

"A friend."

"I don't believe you." I said. She heard a bark of laugh in the phone.

"Now, listen child. Don't make this hard on yourself. If you play nice, we'll let you go. I can't say the same for Lupin, but he had It coming."

"Who are you? And why are you threatening my fiancé?" I heard voices in the background. I made one out to say:

"Come on, I'm hungry. You promised us food!" He growled.

"Enough." The voice I had been talking to snarled. Hungry? That means they could be some kind of animal. He was after Teddy's father, Remus.

"Werewolves." I whispered to herself.

"Greyback." I then said in the phone.

"Oh, you caught on."

"Your kind is not allowed in the wizarding world. If I told someone you where you are…"

"Which isn't going to happen." He said. "We're watching you now and one step out of line, we'll make sure you'd wish you'd never been born." I slowly looked out of the window and saw a huge big figure standing not too far from the house with a bunch of others behind him.

He saw me and smiled a wicked smile.

"Now, are we clear?" I didn't know what to say.

"Here's what you're going to do and listen carefully. We don't have all day." He said. "Call you're dear Teddy and tell him you need him home immediately. Make up any story, I don't care."

"And if I don't?" I asked. I watched Greyback smile at me.

"Well, there is nobody around to hear you scream."

"What are you talking about? I can apparate."

"Liar." He said.

"We've had a few experiments try out the perimeter and they couldn't get away. Shame for them, but not for us. It rather made a good tasty lunch." I flinched at that. So he knew that I couldn't apparate. _Damn it._

Broom? No, it was in the shed where there were. I could summon it though, but I wasn't well skilled in Charms. _Damn it, damn it._

"Are we clear?" I heard his voice through the other side. I could run for it. Get to a place to apparate before it's too late. _How much time would I have to do that?_

I stared back at him as I was about to put the phone down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you put down the phone under any circumstance, we charge. And boy am I really hungry." He said. I shuddered. _Well, did he actually think I'd hand him Teddy?_

"What shall you have me do?" I asked. I was curious.

"Use your cellytone."

"Cell phone."

"Don't correct me, just get it out." He barked. I dug in my pocket and got it out.

"Now, call up Lupin."

"His name is Teddy, Teddy." I said back angrily.

"Whatever. Call him up and convince him to come home immediately." I dialed the numbers very slowly. Each finger shaking. I never got the chance to say good-bye to him this morning. He left so goddamn early.

The phone started to ring. Don't pick up. Don't pick up. Don't pick…

"Hello?" He answered. I closed my eyes.

"Teddy…" I heard my voice quiver.

"Victoire? What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked. I'm so dead. I'm so dead.

"Teddy, I love you." I said. My eyes opened and I wiped away my tears. "Don't come home until you have the whole Ministry here. Werewolves are here." I said quickly. The door busted open. I dropped the phone.

I could hear his voice calling my name, but the werewolves were right behind me. I had no choice, but to run.

I flung things over my shoulder to stop them. I knocked things down. I did everything I could to get away. I ran out the back door.

I heard them clatter on the kitchen floor. I spilled molasses on the floor it must have worked because they were a bit behind then they were before.

I ran across the grass and the big hill was before me. This was the hard part. I had to make it up this hill before it was too late.

I heard them coming behind. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I couldn't outrun these wolves. I knew it would be too late for me, but at least Teddy would be safe. That's what mattered.

They weren't werewolves of course, but they ran like wolves. I made it to the top and one grabbed my foot. I kicked him in the face with my other one and he let go.

I backed up as they all started to gang up on me. I felt a piece of earth shift underneath me. Ilooked behind me and there was the steep cliff with the ocean at the bottom.

One ran at me. Hunger in his eyes. But I jumped.

I felt the ocean engulf me. I hardly knew had the swim, but I knew to kick up. The thing was the waves went in both directions making it impossible to fight them.

Waves were knocking me around like I was some rag doll. I couldn't swim to the surface. I was goner. I knew that.

My breath was scarce now that I held it in. I felt my eyes start to become heavy by holding my breath.

I let go.

Water entered my lungs fast. It was painful. So much pressure, it was unbearable.

I heard a voice in my head yelling at me because I was dying, that I would be dead in a minute.

I could feel my heart coming to slow stop.

It was over. It had to be. My eyes slowly closed.

_Teddy…_

Was my last thought.


	16. Caring Was Not My Idea

**A/N:** Thanks to JJ-000-JJ,I forgot to point out why wizards and witches don't operate the way they should when they are in danger (I knew I forgot to put something in). In some cases, like Victoire, when you're being chase by "werewolves" all you're thinking at the moment is 'run.'

I read in a magazine while I was waiting to be called in for a physical one day that a large percentage of us muggles freeze when something like a disaster is occurring. And by freezing we often make the stupidest mistake of our lives, which is drowning in a flood or shipwreck, or falling in an earthquake, or being whipped away by a hurricane.

If you get what I mean so naturally Victoire could have saved herself from harm or so, but she wasn't thinking straight. It just happens, I guess.

Thanks JJ-000-JJ! Feel free to ask me questions and I'll be sure to answer!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 –Caring Was Not My Idea**

**Teddy's POV - age 21**

I grabbed a pair of pants on the ground and pulled them up over my legs. I zipped them up and buttoned it. I looked down at Victoire who was still sleeping in the bed.

I smiled at our peaceful she looked and glad I wasn't feeling her antsy side, especially right now.

I leaned down and kissed Victoire on the forehead before I headed out. However, she moved. I saw her eyes flutter open. She yawned and then rubbed her eyes.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, just got called in. Apparently, there is some commotion going down with the office. Kingsley suggested I should come and check it out."

"But you don't have to go…" She said still sleepily.

"No, but…"

"Teddy," she groaned, "today is supposed to be your day off."

"I know."

"So quit trying to be a suck up." She groaned with her eyes closed. I laughed a bit.

"Victoire, it's part of my job to be a suck up. You in case something ever happens to Kingsley."

"Then quit." Victoire said.

"But Vic…"

"Teddy, oen of these days you're going to crack. You need some sleep!" She said opening her eyes, suddenly awake. _Great, now I woke her up._

"But Victoire…"

"No, buts. You've been working far too much and you need to take care of yourself or you could danger your health."

"But I have so much to do in so little time."

"And you'll do better if you get a good night's rest."

"Look, I may have never had a mother, but right now I don't need one." I snapped. _I hated how she always tried to boss me around sometimes._

"I'm only trying to look out for you! We're a team remember? And in order to be on the top of our game you need rest. For goodness sake you've got bags hanging down your cheeks." She said.

"I'm fine. I'm leaving now ok?" I said headed to the door.

"Fine, see if I make supper for you tonight!" She said. I stuck out my tongue at her and she did the same. I smiled. We can be so childish sometimes.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I head out. I rummaged in the cabinet for something light.

"Here." Victoire said holding out a bag to me. I took the bag from her.

Thanks, but you didn't have to get out of bed."

"I was already awake." She said. I felt guilty.

"Sorry to wake you." I said. I looked at my watch and almost jumped. "Alright, got to go. See you at nine hopefully." I grabbed my bag by the door and swung it over my shoulder.

"See you." She said as I ran out of the door and apparated on the spot.

(Later that day)

"So you think, Yaxley is wandering around here?" I asked Kingsley pointing to a place on the map.

"Yes, I do beleive so. We traced many things back to this place. I think we've got him. We should probably start to move in on him."

"Yeah, we should go straight forward with it, that way he doesn't have a chance to run again."

"Of course, we wouldn't want that to happen. So, alert the Aurors, and we can..." There was a loud noise coming from the insideof my robes.

"Um, excuse me, Kingsley." I said as I took out my cell phone that was ringing like crazy. It was home. _This better be good, Victoire._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Teddy…" Victoire's voice shook. It sounded bad. _Was she alright?_

"Victoire? What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked urgently.

"Teddy, I love you." She said like she was going to do something she would regret. "Don't come home until you have the whole Ministry here. Werewolves are here." She blurted out and then the phone dropped dead.

_Werewolves? What were they doing at the house?_

"Kingsley!"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Get as much Aurors as you can and send them to my house as quick as possible. Werewolves are attacking my fiancé!" I told him.

"Sure thing, Lupin." He left in a hurry. I apparated out of the Ministry and a few yards from the house. I heard those bastards in the back yard.

I ran as fast as I could. _What if it was too late?_ I can't lose her. I should have stayed home.

I ran and as I did so I yelled, "Accio broom." I heard my broom whiz through the air and I saw it flying at my side. I jumped on it and flew past the house over the brutes and dive into the ocean where Victoire was drowning.

I flung myself in the water and fought each wave that slammed into me. I grabbed her hand as she was being pulled down into the water's depth.

I flung her arm around my shoulder as I felt the ocean itself drag me down as well. I pulled my wand out and shot a burst of energy toward the ocean's bottom.

I shot out of the water with her like a sky rocket.

I breathed the moment I reached the surface. I pulled her over my back as I swam for the shore.

It took me five minutes to reach it and I placed her down carefully. Her face was all blue. _Was I too late?_

"Victoire…" I choked out. I immediately tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth, performing CPR.

"Come on…come on…" I said to myself. "Come on you can't lose her. Come on…come on…Victoire, please…" She still wasn't breathing. I put my head at her chest to hear any heartbeat. There was none.

I kept trying. "Please, Victoire…please don't leave me." I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes. "I can't lose you, I can't…" I said over and over and over.

After performing CPR, for five minutes, I realized she wasn't coming back to life. I lost her.

I was breathing heavy. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I made no motion to stop them. I put my head in my hands. _No, this can't be right. No, how could this happen?_

_I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye or to tell her I loved her this morning. I was such in a hurry. What have I done?_

Then I heard a cough behind me. _She was alive!_ I swung around and my hand hit something hard.

"Ow!" Victoire screeched as she held her face. _Oops._

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Victoire!" I said. She took away her hand to look over at me.

"Teddy! You saved me!" She cried (literally cried) as she flung her arms around me. "I thought I was a goner. I thought I'd never see you again." She cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I snapped at you this morning. I was just so worried…and I didn't want you to go…I was being so selfish!" She cried.

I hugged her close. "No, no, no, it's my fault." I said closing my eyes thanking the heavens for her life. "I shouldn't have left you home this morning. I'm sorry, Victoire." She sniffed as she cried some more. "I thought I lost you. Please forgive me."

"You're already forgiven." She muttered through her tears.

"I love you and I will never let you go, I promise." I said.

She moved away to look up at me. "You don't have to promise anything because you've already won my heart." She whispered to me.

I sniffed back my tears. She smiled and she touched my face with her right hand.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, are you crying?" She said still holding onto her smile. I smiled too and started to shake my head. _Of course, I would be crying, imagine if I lost you._

"I have a soft spot for beautiful blonde girls named Victoire." I said to her.

"Girls, huh?" Victoire asked still smiling.

"Shame there is only one." I said.

"Yeah, too bad, now you're stuck with her."

"I don't mind."

"Forever." She said.

"I can live with that." I said back and then leaned down to kiss her.

_Thank Merlin, she is alive because I would be lost without her._

* * *

**A/N:** I had to give Teddy a chance to save the day. Isn't that what princes do these days? I was thinking of turning Victoire in some kind of Swan, but then that would be pushing it so I just put in a little suspense. Well this leads only four more chapters left. I would write more of course if I didn't use up all my ideas for this story. Sometimes you just can't touch love. It has to stay just the way it is.

BTW- if you want to find the article - go to google or so and type in time magazine: How to survive a disaster. That should help you find it.


	17. Marriage Was Not My Idea

**Chapter 17 – Marriage Was Not My Idea**

_**Teddy's POV**_

* * *

"She's getting ready, right?" I asked Harry, my best man.

"Yeah, she's still here, Ted." Harry said.

"You sure? You sure, she still is here?" I asked.

"Ted, I highly doubt, she'd ever leave you at the altar."

"Well, it is Victoire we are talking about. She'll probably think that it would be funny to leave me there."

"She wouldn't. This day is as special for her as it is for you. I remember how nervous I was on my wedding day."

"Yeah, like ten thousand years ago."

"I'm not that old." Harry said.

"True, you're…er…very young for your age." I smiled at Harry. He laughed. _Good, he knew I was only joking. Good ol' Harry._

I breathed as I looked at myself in the mirror in my tux.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"More than ever." I said. As people kept filing in, and all the groomsmen (which was James, Albus, Hugo, Fred, Nate, Tito, Walt, and Louis as the ring bearer) walked in. Me with Ginny as a substitute for Andromeda, my grandmother walked in behind them.

The sand soft as I made my way down the aisle. The wind wasn't too much; it was just right.  
The Shell Cottage over bearing at the top and the ocean shimmering with joy.

We were ready for the ceremony to begin.

The music began and first came Lily Potter as the flower girl. I wanted to laugh because her face said it all. She hated the fact that she was the flower girl. I realized she changed so much since she was a kid.

I never really noticed before, but somehow she seemed to be older. Then the rest of her cousins filed in. It was Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, four of Victoire's friends, Rose, and then Dominique as the maid of honor.

As Dominique was the last one she looked over at the groomsmen and gave a hopeful look to Nate. I wanted to snort with laughter so bad. Only Dominique would do that.

Then the music started. I looked at my feet. For some odd reason, my feet looked rather large now. _Did Victoire like me so much to forget that she was marrying someone with huge feet?_

I looked up as people starting to stand. And there she was arm in arm with her father. I felt a smile creep on my face as she looked up at me.

She was beautiful of course, but that was already given fact. She was my angel that saved me that moment we met.

_How did I deserve such an angel? But what did it matter? We would be married and that is all that we wanted. _

Her father slowly pulled back the hem of the cloth that flung of her eyes. Her tiara started sparkly even more now. He took her hand and placed it in mine.

My eyes never left hers the entire ceremony. For she was the only one that mattered.

Charlie was going to be the one to wed us. His voice carried over our friends and family.

"Good evening. We are here today to witness the joyous marriage of Ted Remus Lupin and Victoire Georgette Weasley."

Charlie said a few things that I didn't quite catch because I was too busy looking at Victoire. And I was kicking myself because I was supposed to pay attention. It was my wedding ceremony after all; the least I could do is listen instead of staring at my beautiful wife-to-be.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined," Charlie said.

I looked at Victoire and smiled.

"Teddy (she said my name slowly), I love you. You're my best friend. And today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you (_more like laugh at me_), and to comfort you in times of sadness.  
I promise to love you in both the good and the bad times, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life that we spend together."

Then it was my turn to say my vow.

"I, Ted Remus Lupin, take you, Victoire, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not know of you yet. I am ready for a chance where we can grow old together and through that getting to know the real woman you will become, and I am most eager to fall in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and treasure you through whatever life may bring us and evermore."

Victoire I thought might burst in tears. I was kind of happy myself.

My vow kicked arse compared to hers. _Not that it mattered anyway._

Then we turned to Charlie again. He was smiling at us. He took both of our hands in his. He motioned for Louis to come forward and present the rings. I had to go first for this one.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." I said to her.

"And I give you this ring as one of my many gifts to you. Wear it as you I will wear yours and always know that I love you no matter what." Victoire said. _She basically copied me._

We turned back to Charlie once again.

"Victoire Georgette Weasley, do you take Ted to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?"

"I do." She said a bit too brightly.

"And Ted Remus Lupin, do you take Victoire to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, and to continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion?

I looked at Vcitoire. There she was my whole life, right in front of me. This marriage only seemed like a ceremony for our love that would be spent together for all eternity. But for me, it already began when we first met.

I wanted to thank all the heavens for bring love into my life. For if it I didn't exist, then I had nothing in this life to live for. _I would only exist and what life would I want out of that?_

"I do." Victoire smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek._ And this was it!_

"Then, I declare you bonded for life." Said the big broad wizard. But he didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. I leaned forward and we kissed just like old times. But this kiss meant something more than all the ones we had before.

It was a kiss that showed a new destiny and a new life together, rather than apart.

We heard clapping and cheers as we pulled away.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of sparkling flurries that was casted over our heads.

We looked up above at the spectacular burst. They danced as they came scurrying down. I looked back at Victoire as the flurries surrounded her. There were twinkling stars, and she their brightest star.

I held out my arm and she looked over at me and took it. As we made our way down the aisle arm and arm, people started whooping and crying out for joy.

I heard Victoire laugh beside me. I couldn't help, but laugh with her. I was so happy.

We headed down the aisle as everyone else exited behind us.

We were greeted and congratulated. After that, that's when the party officially started.

* * *

The place was blooming with people. There were the Weasleys, the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, the Woods, many of mine and Victoire's friends from Hogwarts, and even the Malfoys.

I never really expected them to come, the Malfoys, that is. I've met them a few times, but never really interacted with them or anything. Grandmother and Narcissa had kept in touch over the years and renewed their friendship as sisters.

But the thing I have kept from Narcissa was the news of Grandmother's death. I mean, you would think someone would have told her by now that Grandmother had died, but of course everybody is looking at me awaiting for the "sign" or something. Like I knew there was any "sign" to wave at them.

I found out when Naricssa started asking people where Andromeda has been and I couldn't bring myself to tell her that her sister was no longer alive. It wasn't that I had no problem telling her, it was the fact that I didn't want to be reminded of her death.

This was wedding for Merlin's sake and I don't want it to be walloped in tears of sadness. So I lied and told her she was in the hospital that way when she would visit they would tell her that her sister died like three years ago. She'll hate me forever.

And Scorpius…

He seems very unusual compared to any other Malfoy I have ever met. The strangest thing was that Albus and Rose are his best friends. Since when do Malfoys associate with Potters and Weasleys? _Strange._

After they left, however, I decided to find Victoire. _My new wife._ I found her conversing with a few of her French family (well Fleur's to be exact). She saw me heading toward her and she smiled back at me.

She was my angel. She started to walk toward me through the sand, but an idea hit me.

I ran at her instead.

She must be thinking I was going to pick her up and hug her or something. But the expression changed as I picked her and threw her on my back and ran into the ocean with the waves crashing into my legs.

"Teddy!" She squealed. "Put me down!" She cried as she tightened her arms around my neck.

"Victoire…you're…choking me." I said.

"I'm being serious, Teddy!" She cried. But, I really was choking from her hold. I was trying to loosen her grip, but I ended up losing m balance and we fell in the ocean.

I sat on the ocean floor as the waves rolled gently around my head.

"Teddy, as your new wife, I'm going to kill you!" she said as she hoisted herself up to look down at me.

I started to laugh.

"What? Are you laughing at?" She asked. I put my hand over my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing, but it was too funny. It wasn't the fact that her make-up was now smearing down her cheeks or the fact that her nice white dress was now drenched of water. It was the fact that she had seaweed on the top of her head. That was pretty funny.

"What? What?" she kept asking. I had to tell her. I pointed to the top of her head. She reached up slowly and felt the seaweed. She squealed and flung it off.

"That's it! You're dead!" She flung herself at me and instead of strangling me like I thought she would, she kissed me. But it was soon ruined as a wave came right up and hurled into our faces.

We both laid there and laugh. We were hardly in deep, only just on the shore, but waves grow now and then as well.

I looked back at Victoire and looked in her gorgeous, bright, blue eyes; the ones I had fallen in love with.

I pressed her closer to me and kissed her again and fell back into the water as she clung to me tightly. It was just us being us. Crazy in love and now husband and wife.

_It was another one of those magical moments that didn't acquire the waving of a wand at all._

* * *

**A/N:** I know a bit too fluffy, but I believe most weddings are (well at least the ones I have been too).


	18. Love Was My Idea

**A/N: **Sorry it has been taking awhile. I was writing the ending to this story while it was still fresh in my head. Now, I just got to write one more chapter and we are all set. tears It's almost over.

Plus school has been so much lately.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Love Was My Idea**

_**Victoire's POV – Age 23**_

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Teddy's sweaty (_yes, sweaty_) hands covered my eyes.

"You'll see!" He said behind me.

"I would if I could." I said a bit irritated. I really wanted to know where we were going for our honeymoon. Normally, I hate surprises. They always make you so anxious.

"Relax Victoire, I'm not going to dump you in the ocean or something."

"You bet your arse you won't or I will haunt you to your death."

"You already do," I didn't have to see to know Teddy was smiling behind me.

"Just tell me where we're going you prat!" I said. It's not like I wanted to get our honeymoon over with. _Heck, no._ It's the fact that I hate waiting.

I wasn't planning on coming back to work and everything for two weeks. I left the planning up to Teddy because he offered and frankly, I was stressing out before the wedding as it was.

No, I'm beginning to doubt whether leaving things up to Teddy was a good idea after all.

"Teddy…" I whined. I hated to whine, but walking like a million miles away felt forever.

"Ok, ok. We're here!" He flung off his hand. I looked around.

"The airport?" I asked. As a plane came flying down on the ground. _How could I not guess?_ The sound is so loud here. I feel like an idiot for not using my other senses.

"Yeah, we're traveling the muggle way."

"Why couldn't we just apparate."

"Well, I thought we would have a much better time if we did things the muggle way. I mean they still have some good taste."

I sighed.

"Oh, alright."

"Wait, if you don't want to go by plane then I can always cancel…"

"No, it's a great idea, really. Why apparate when we can reinvent new experiences in a different manner together?"

"Do you always have to act so modern?" He asked.

"Teddy, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting to go by plane."

"Oh."

"But this should be fun. I'm kind of more excited than ever. We will get to soar over the clouds, look down at how tiny this world really is, and we're flying!" I said as I clasped my hands together. Really, I was excited. I didn't want to also include to make fun of the people who were afraid to fly because it's not their fault that they didn't have wizard blood to keep them sane.

"So, you really are excited?" Teddy asked still feeling doubtful about his decision.

"Oh, yes! Let's go!" I pulled him by the hand and we rushed into the airport together.

However, when we got in there, the line was long. It turns out there were a lot of soccer teams traveling for some big tournament.

We got at the end of the line. This is when the all the trouble started.

"Kerstyn, seriously, do you really need all that stuff?" One of the soccer girls complained to another teammate.

"Hello? Have you heard of shopping?"

"Hello? Do you not realize we're going to France to play soccer? Not to shop!"

"What do you suppose we're going to do when we're done playing? It's not all day."

"It's more like it to be." They argued back and forth for awhile. I hated when people argue. Then again, I feel bad for all the people who have to hear me and Teddy argue.

I looked to Teddy to see what he thought about these silly girls, but of course he wasn't paying them the slightest attention. He was looking at a little pamphlet.

_Figures…_

About a half an hour later, we were finally next in line. I really just wanted to use magic so we didn't have to carry such huge luggage, but I refuse to whine again.

Teddy went to the electronically box thing to register us in. He seemed confuse. He did take muggle studies so really what was the whole hold up?

"Teddy, is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and went up to the clergy.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked. The guy looked up. "I put in our confirmation code and it says we're not registered."

"Let me see your papers." He said. Teddy handed them over as the guy flipped through them.

"Ah, well isn't that unfortunate," He said.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"It seems the plane was already filled and didn't reject the time slot you wanted."

"Oh, well, that's ok. When the next flight for…" He looked over his shoulder at me, "our final destination." He asked as he leaned over so that I couldn't get a glimpse of the paper.

_Honestly, Teddy. I do have respect and I'll know soon enough once we're on the plane because they will keep repeating where we're going anyway._

"Er, let me check for you." He did a few clicks and I watched as his eyes moved down the page he was viewing.

"The next will be at ten."

"Oh, that's great, only an extra hour to wait." Teddy said with a smile.

"No, I mean ten at night."

"Oh." Teddy said disappointed. "Ok, well, do I get my money back?"

"Teddy…" I said cutting in, "We can always switch flights somewhere else."

"She's got a point." The guy said cutting in.

"Yeah, I know, Victoire, but by the time we do that, most of the day and tomorrow will be spent in the air."

"We could always…you know…" I said. Hopefully he caught on that we can apparate.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Teddy said happily as the clergy looked at us suspiciously, "I forgot about my back-up plan, we can always take the cruiseline."

"Cruiseline?" Both me and the clergy asked.

"By God, they must be rich." I heard the clergy mutter.

"Yeah, once I get my money back, I've got some deal off. The cruise leaves at ten, os we will make it on time."

"The cruiseline is like an hour or so away from here, you won't make it," The clergy said.

"I do get my money back, right?" Teddy asked ignoring the clergy's question.

"Uh yeah, you just got to cancel it online."

"Can you do that for me, I'm kind of in hurry." Teddy asked politely.

"Yeah just give me a mo'" He started clicking away. I heard people sighing with frustration behind us. They, like us, hated waiting in line. "Ok, you're all set."

"Thanks for all your help. Come on Victoire." Teddy said pulling me away.

"Teddy, the guy has a point, how are we going to make it there on time? Our car doesn't go that fast!" I said as we walked out of the airport.

"No, but I guess we'll have to bend the rules a bit and apparate. That ok with you?"

"Sure, but instead of spending all this money like idiots we could just…"

"We're not apparating there!" He said. "I told you I want to make this special."

"I was just saying," I said. "So, we're going to France, right?"

"What makes you think we're going to France?" Teddy asked.

"It's either that or America, it's what I got so far. Any chance you're going to clue me in?" I asked hopefully.

"No chance."

"Ugh, this is so stupid. I hate having to guess. I'm always wrong."

"Not always." Teddy said.

"Still…"

"Ok, hold my hand." Teddy said holding out his hand. The surroundings left us alone so we were good to go. I took his hand in mine and before we knew it we were gone.

We reappeared in an ally. I followed Teddy as we walked up a long fancy dock where the big cruise ship sat on the open water.

"Ticket." The man called out to us as we started to climb aboard.

"Oh, right," Teddy fished into his pockets and handed over a ticket. Te guy checked it and let us through.

"How did you get those tickets when we just apparated from the airport?" I asked him.

"I told you I had a back-up plan."

"But…"

"No buts, Victoire, this is our honeymoon and I want to make it special." He said. I sighed. I just wanted to know. I can't help I'm nosy about some things.

* * *

The cruise wasn't as long as I thought it would be.

I was actually thinking it would take a few days, but it took only a few hours. Seven to be exact.

So now, it was six o-clock at night and I have no idea where we are as we are getting off the cruise.

"Now, where?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see…" He looks around. I fold my arms across my chest.

"Can we apparate now?"

"Of course not! Let's, um, let's…" I watch him eagerly, hoping he would cave in, but his eyes land on a sign. "Let's take the train."

"The train? Are you kidding me? What are we eleven years old again?"

"Not everyone thinks of a train like that, Victoire." He was trying to sound reasonable. _Reasonable my arse!_

"Yeah, but apparating is so much easier."

"So?"

"This is so unromantic."

"Who said I was a romantic guy?" He tried to tease, but I was no way in any mood to play along.

"Really, why did I just marry you again?"

"Because you love me too much. You're future is dark without me." He said smiling.

"You're right you're not romantic."

"Well, then what can I do to change that?" He asked still smiling. I wanted to wipe that smile straight off his face.

"Well we could…" I began.

"We're not apparating!"

"Teddy…" I whined again. My feet hurt too from standing, but I didn't want to sound like a total priss.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He said holding out his hand. I wanted to not take it and just walk away. I almost wanted to go back home, but it's Teddy for Merlin's sake. I'd go anywhere with him.

I took his hand and I'm such an idiot.

* * *

_Want to know why I'm an idiot?_

We get stuck of course. On the bloody train. _Yes, can you believe it?_

Turns out another train was supposed to head off on the same tracks we were on.

I pointed out to Teddy that no wonder a lot of people weren't on the train. He just nodded away. You know acting all calm, like nothing bad has ever happened.

Never again was I ever going to let Teddy plan things. Our honeymoon is already in ruins. _What kind of newly weds go through this? _

Ever since I married Teddy I feel as if I got landed with bad luck. _Okay, yeah I know. I like to complain, but anyone would complain if they had to wait another five hours until they sort things out._

_So what do we do?_

We get off the bloody train.

_And did we apparate?_

_**NO!**_

_Want to know what we did instead?_

_We're now taking the bloody bus!_

_The bus for Merlins sake! The BUS!_

I am beyond angry with my new husband. He is so willing to travel in any way besides the wizard way. _What has gotten into him?_

But what do I do?

I follow along.

* * *

_Still on the bus. It's been an hour and a half._

_Yup, still on the bus. No need, to go anywhere, my arse is already acquainted by rough seats._

* * *

_Of course, TRAFFIC._

_TERRIFIC._

* * *

Still in Traffic. _Oh, wait! We're moving. Only an inch. Boo…_

* * *

_We got off!_ Never thought Teddy would want to. He was having such a fun time playing chess with some old fellow.

"Where to now? What muggle way are we going to try now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eh, I think we'll apparate from here. You were right, this is kind of spoiling things isn't it?" He asked.

I could have killed him, but I took his hand and we apparated away.

_No big deal or anything._

* * *

We apparate away and end up looking at the backside of a broken down home. _Did he forget where the place was?_

"This is our paradise?" I asked. "You brought us tickets to here?"

"Oh, maybe I got it wrong. Well, at least it has a beach nearby." I am speechless. I am also beyond disappointment, but I really don't know how to express it.

"Unless…" He takes me by the hand and pulls me into the house, which transforms into the most magical place on the Earth.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked smiling.

"You…you planned this the whole time, didn't you?" Teddy smiled at me.

"Of course."

"Why?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you would still stick with me." He said innocently.

"And used our honeymoon to do this?"

"It was worth it wasn't it? You're all mine now

"I could be tearing you limb for limb.'

"I like to see you try." He teased. I don't know if I should be mad or happy, but that was when he showed me inside the place where we would be staying.

"It's called Paradise, literally." Teddy whispered in my ear. I didn't want to believe there was any such thing as naming a place, Paradise.

But it truly was paradise.

Everything was perfect here. Just the way I imagined it to be.

But mostly, everything would be remembered because of all the delays and the traffic jams that happened throughout our day. Searching to reach this spot.

And nothing was as perfect as him.

_This may not be the honeymoon people often dream about, but it was one with memories I will always cherish forever._


	19. This Was My Idea of a Match

**A/N:** This chapter took me awhile to complete. But I'll have you know I have the last one for you tomorrow. Sorry for the longggggggggggggg delay. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter 19 –This Was My Idea (of a Match)**

_**Teddy's POV – Age 65**_

* * *

_Sometimes you're never too late to learn from your parents_

We had three boys, "Nicky, Billy, and Remy", as Victoire likes to refer to them as. However, they are grown up now. They've grown so fast. _Talk about being bloody old._

And not too long ago, they came to us with their problems and their dreams.

"_No matter what, we'll always be here_, _you're not alone_" I told each and every one of them.

* * *

**Nicholas Anthony Lupin** stared at the TV in the living room, without really listening to anything the man was saying.

A small boy around the age of 7 ran into the room. Nicholas immediately perked up when he came into the room.

"Dad!" He called out to him. Nicholas fiddled with the remote and as quick as he could, he descended to the ground so his son can climb upon his lap.

"How's it going, buddy?"

"Mummy, said I can ask you now," he said quickly. Nicholas looked up and saw his wife standing outside the entrance to the kitchen. That made him curious.

"Ask me what?"

"How did you get in a wheelchair, Dad?" His eyes looking at the chair they were in.

"Quidditch injury." Nicholas grunted in reply and looked back at the TV. He could feel his wife's eyes staring at him; judging him.

"Oh…" His son, Benjamin, said. Nicholas caught the fear in his voice and watched him look at the cupboard under the stairs where they kept their brooms.

"Oh, but Quidditch is hardly like that. Usually injuries go away, mine was just rare," He tried to explain.

"But…I don't want to end up…in a wheelchair like you."

"You won't."

"I don't think I'll like Quidditch," he said.

"Ben, come here and help me in the kitchen," his wife said. Benjamin got off his father's lap and ran over to his mother.

Benjamin didn't want to play Quidditch and his father's injury was based off a lie.

_He doesn't know what he's missing. _Nicholas thought.

* * *

Nicholas wheeled into the kitchen later that night.

His wife was furiously working around the kitchen. She saw him and looked away. She was avoiding him.

"Sally…come on" Nicholas said. Sally looked at him.

"I don't know what to say."

"I couldn't tell him…"

"I understand that, but I just wish you would tell him the truth," Sally said while cleaning the dishes.

"He doesn't need to know," Nicholas said solemnly.

"It's part of your history. It's part of what Albus Severus meant to you. It's even part of how we met, remember? Or are you lying about that now, too?"

"Of course not, but if I weren't in a damn wheelchair you wouldn't have to watch over me."

"I didn't marry you because you're in a wheelchair, I married you because the man I knew back then felt true and right, but what do I know. It's hard enough that I can't use magic like you can."

"I know, I've been trying to help as best I could," Nicholas mumbled leaning on one hand.

"That's not the point. I just think it would be best to tell the truth…" she paused and whispered, "You could at least tell him about the war."

"No!" Nicholas growled at her angrily and wheeled away from her. Sally looked after him sadly.

* * *

Nicholas didn't know what to do. He blamed himself as a horrible father.

It was the first time they went outside and Nicholas brought the broom with him. Ben walked silently behind his father.

Nicholas dropped the broom on the ground.

"Alright, the first thing you have to do is…" He wheeled around to face his son, but he was gone. He spotted him at the door entrance.

"I don't want to do it, Dad," Ben said looking at the broom, "I can't do it." His gaze went to the trees. Nicholas knew what he was thinking. He knew that he was thinking of crashing into the trees.

Nicholas used his remote to maneuver down to pick up the broom. He wheeled over to Ben. He put an arm around his son.

"It's ok," He said. Ben clung to his father's shirt tight.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"I guess, I'll get it," I said to Victoire.

"Well, go on, you old coot."

"Who you calling old?" I said smiling at her. I looked through the peek-hole and saw my daughter-in-law, grandson, and son standing outside.

"Oh, I wonder who this might be. I swear if it is one of those realtors again, I'm going to shove those papers who his…"

"Teddy, for Merlin's sake open the door!" Victoire said.

"Oh, alright," I opened the door giving Victoire a smug look. Ben flew in.

"Grandma!" He cried out and ran and gave her a hug.

"Hello, sweetie," Victoire said kissing him on the head.

"What Grandpa, doesn't get a hug?" I said. Ben whirled around to see me standing at the door. He ran over and gave me a hug. "That'a boy."

"Hey, Ben, the toys are still upstairs if you want to play," My daughter-in-law, Sally, said to him.

"Ok," he ran up the stairs excited. Sally took a seat beside Victoire and they immediately engaged in a conversation.

I turned to my son and bent down to give him a hug.

"So, how are things?" I asked him.

"Oh, things are going good, Dad."

"That's good. Ben and Sally look well," I said. Nicholas looked at Sally.

"Yeah, they're good." I pulled a chair beside him and sat down so that we were level to talk to each other.

"Anything new, lately?" Nicholas frowned at my words.

"Benjamin asked about my injury," Nicholas said.

"Oh, and what did you tell him?"

"Er, not the truth" He said.

"And why's that?" I asked. I said it in the best way to show him I didn't want to push him into anything. Nicholas swiped his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I just don't want him knowing things that may haunt him. Death is a serious thing to talk to a child about," he said.

"I see," I said understanding well enough.

"I tried to teach him Quidditch," sadness welled up in his eyes. I knew how much he missed playing. Of all the things I wanted to give him, I could not grant him a new leg.

"And how did that go?" I asked.

"Not so good. He was too afraid to even look at a broom," Nicholas sighed in frustration.

"Now, Nick. You can't force him to like something that you loved."

"I know that, but I want him to give it a try before he decides he doesn't like it. It's because I told him I was injured by Quidditch that makes him think the same thing will happen to him."

"Maybe you're doing it all wrong," I suggested.

"What do you mean? I approached him nice enough and I tried to explain to him that Quidditch doesn't have as many injuries as he thinks."

"See, that's it. You're trying to sell something to the kid by telling him things that aren't the way they actually are. You see, kids should be given more credit to understanding things than they are given. Ben is a smart boy, if you just talk to him, he will understand."

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Nicholas asked. I leaned my head in farther toward him.

"Well, I helped to raise three perfectly healthy boys…" Nicholas snorted.

"Healthy? Dad, do you realize not walking isn't healthy?"

"Is that what this is all about? Your injury? Do you even remember how you attained a wheelchair?"

"Of course. I was blown back onto the ground during the war against Lucius Malfoy. Hwo could I forget that? How could I ever forget that? The pain, the suffering, and…" He closed his eyes, "Losing Albus." I flinched a bit at Albus' name. Nicholas caught that.

He knew more than anything that Albus was like a brother to me.

"You're not the only one who has lost a dear one that night," I said in a low voice. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell him the truth, son. Tell him what is real because one day he won't be a kid anymore. No man likes to be told the truth later on in his years. The truth is what keeps us together and strong. It gives us people to lean on for support."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked me. I smiled and then looked over at Victoire who was still chatting along with Sally.

"I played with the truth far too long that it almost cost me losing your mother." Nicholas nodded in understanding.

"Nicholas?" We both looked up to see Sally with her coat on and Ben standing behind her. "You ready?"

"Oh, yes of course."

"Ok, well, let's head on out," she said and hugged me. Victoire came over and hugged our son. I placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what, we'll always be here, you're not alone," I said to him.

"Thanks, Dad" Nicholas wheeled out towards the car. He heard Sally and Ben repeat their good-byes.

He stared straight ahead, deep in thought. Ben rushed by him.

"Hey Ben!" Nicholas called out. He turned around. "Want to ride?" Nicholas smiled at him. Ben looked at him with surprise.

"But, wouldn't Mum get mad?" He asked. Nicholas looked over his shoulder at us and saw Sally was still saying a few last things to Victoire.

"Nah," Nicholas said, "Come on, I'll e right beside you." Ben slowly came over and slowly got up on his father's lap.

Nicholas fiddled with the remote and they both lurched ahead.

"Whoa!" Ben said.

"Nick!" Sally called out to him.

"Don't worry honey, we're going for a bit of ride."

"But…" She was about to say. I reached out and took her by the arm.

"Eh, don't worry about him, Sal. He knows what he is doing. He has been doing this for ages." Sally nodded in acknowledgement.

Nicholas used his remote and his wheelchair pulled ahead fast. Technology has improved tremendously in the muggle world.

Wheelchairs traveled close to 30 miles per hour.

Wind swept across their foreheads. Ben sat on top of Nicholas' shoulder as they sped ahead.

Ben felt a laugh tumbling in his throat and soon it came out in quick wisps. Then he was laughing. He was enjoying the wind sweeping over his face and through his hair.

When they returned, Ben kept asking his father if they could do it again, but Nicholas told him another time.

They said their final farewells and left.

* * *

Back at their home, Sally and Nicholas sat back and watched T.V. However, Nicholas had fallen asleep and Sally was engaged into a game show she truly loved.

"Dad…" Ben's voice called to him. Nicholas woke from his slumber and looked over where he heard his son voice his name.

Ben was dressed in over-sized red and black clothes and red high socks that would not stay up. He had a broom in one hand and his kickball in the other.

"I'm ready," he said.

_That was the first time Ben learned how to fly._

* * *

**William Theodore Lupin** took over the role of assistant to the Minister (which was his own father) after Walter Wood resigned to take on a much easier job now that he was aging to be too old to protect his father.

"Billy" as most people still call him. He swore his mother told everyone that behind his back. No matter, that wasn't the worse problem he had to face.

His job now required him to prove to his father that he will honor the family name, that he will not let him down, and that he will protect no matter what it took, even if it was death itself.

This was his time to prove himself, since he was the middle child. He was the ordinary, the indifferent one. That was about to change.

Billy walked into the ministry on his first day.

He traveled up and down and diagonal on the elevator until he reached the place where he needed to be.

He came into the room where his father was hovering over a large piece of paper and people standing behind as he pointing on the paper making comments as he went.

He went to scratch his neck and when he did he looked up to see me.

"Oh, William, good you're here," he addressed me professionally. I gave him a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"Gentlemen, you may leave us. Say, at quarter past eight," He said. The men packed up their things and one by one leaving the office. Once they were all gone, Dad came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course…father."

"Great! But I'm sure you're going to give your mother aright heart attack about this."

"How so?"

"Well, you have such a dangerous position at the moment, but you'll be fine I tried to reassure her." I smiled.

"I'm sure that didn't work out so much." Dad chuckled.

"Alright, well we better get started." I want to do the best job I can. I had to do the best job. I was a protector of this man, my father. I shall not fail.

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

Three weeks went by and Billy was getting used to the same old thing every day. There was no danger at all. I had warned him not to take anything for granted, which he didn't. He just thought it would be really stupid if anyone tried to harm his father as Minister of Magic.

He mentioned that the coolest part of his job was he got to dress like a super agent of some sort. He got to wear shades.

Billy walked in with me and a person who was trying to convince me to take his new idea of preventing muggles from learning of wizards. However, I run things my way, but it would be proper to hear what he had to say.

"So, Minister, I have a few techniques, which can be described in various ways, but…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"But?" I asked. The man's eyes shifted to Billy. He wanted my son gone? My bodyguard? Interesting…

"William is my bodyguard," I said cooly.

"I know, but I feel more comfortable to know that our secrets won't get out."

"Bill-William won't say anything. Is role is to just keep an eye on things."

"Oh surely I know that, but I signed a contract indicating that this information is to be given to you and only you." I sighed there was no arguing with him. I turned to Billy.

"Keep an eye out for things," I whispered. He gave a nod and I followed Mr. Kulltan into my office. I closed the door.

"Have a seat, please."

* * *

William was very tired. At one point he was close to drifting off to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Coffee seemed like the best way to keep up and ready. He looked around for some small café. Of course, there were none.

He couldn't leave his post. Sure, this man seemed trustful, he went through all the security, but one may never know.

That was when he heard a shot in the room. He leaned in close to the door.

"Holy Merlin, what are you doing?" He heard his father cry out.

"Now, just calm down Minister, this is only necessary for things to come to an…end." Billy raised his eyebrows. He was an assassin. Damn, how did he let that slip through his hands? And he was about to sleep…

At that moment, Billy barged into the room. He saw Mr. Kulltan not too far in front of him, with his wand pointing at his father. He wrestled him to the ground.

"What the blazes…" He cried out.

"Give me your wand!" Billy shouted at him. "Give it to me!"

"What are you doing? Get off! Get off!" He shouted. Billy pulled out his wand and put to his throat. "Ok, ok…" he threw his wand out of reach.

"Bill!" His father called out his name. He looked up at him. "He's not an assassin, please get off him."

Billy heard footsteps coming up behind him. People pulled him up as well as Mr. Kulltan. Mr. Kulltan looked furiously at Billy.

"He was trying to kill me!" He shouted.

"Now, Mr. Kulltan, he was only trying to do his job," his father began.

"His job? What kind of government are you running here, Minister!" He shouted at him, "Almost knocking out innocent civilians!"

"Listen, can we possibly talk about this some other time?" Ted said calmly.

"Forget it! I'm never coming back!" He shrugged off the people who held him and walked away.

Ted nodded to the ministry officials and they all left, which left Billy and his father.

"Sorry, Minister, I thought…" Billy tried to continue.

"It's quite all right. Better a mistake than a death," his father said straightening up. _A mistake! That is what he made. _

He felt a hand on a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some lunch, what do you say?"

Billy grunted a "sure."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Billy kept guard at the door again. Inside they were arguing over whether to build another level to the Ministry.

"But we don't need another level, we've got enough room for workers to do as they please. If people need offices I know quite a few who hardly even step foot in their offices after a year rolls on by," his father said.

"Yes, but we've accepted so many applications for those who are looking for jobs. We have far more workers at hand than ever before."

"And not everyone needs an office. Everything is fine the way they were. The Ministry never needed any rebuilding until Voldemort stepped in here himself and Harry saved us all. I think we keep to the traditions. It hasn't failed us yet," his father argued. The man went on to say something else, but Billy felt bored already. _Why couldn't the bloke just give in already?_

He pushed up against the wall, so that is head can lean against it. This was going to take for hours, he knew. _Why couldn't he have picked a less boring job?_

Just then the doors flung open. He jumped off the wall and looked to see who had barged in. _Nobody…Now, isn't that odd?_

WHAM! He got punched in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Hold him back. We can kill him after, " A hoarse voice called out. Billy realized that they must have been under invisibility cloaks. He tried to get up before they reached the door.

He saw a hand fly at him and dodged it.

"William, is everything alright?" He heard his father call from in the room. He looked at the man who had ordered him to his death. He looked at the door and reached for it.

"No!" Billy called out, but it was too late he had flung the door opened. Billy had one tight hold on the other man and threw him as best he could, out of his way.

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

There was a commotion going on outside. My partner and I turned to look at the door.

"Is this another one of his stunts of trying to please his father?" My partner asked me. I glared at him.

"Of course not. He is only doing what is best for me and the Ministry," I looked at the door as we heard someone crash into the wall.

"William is everything alright?" I called out hoping he would answer. Just then the door flung open and in came a man wearing a mask.

"Hello there Lupin, missed me much?" He unrevealed his mask and there stood Greyback hunger all over his face.

"Greyback, I thought you died in your cell?" I said pulling out my wand.

"Not until I get my revenge," H e leaped at me, but he didn't go far because someone had leaped on him from going any further.

"Billy, get off him! He'll tear you to shreds!" I called to him. Not my son, anybody, but my son. Billy had his arm so that Greyback was in head lock.

"Billy!" I shouted again fearful for what may happen. Billy looked up at me and gave me a wink. He pulled out his wand to his throat.

"Alright, alright, please don't kill me." Greyback barked, behind Billy came in the Aurors.

"Take him," I ordered. They got him up while he tried to push free, but with one swish from a wand he was unconscious.

"The other one out there is unconscious as well. The wall didn't suit him very well," Billy called out to them. I helped my partner to his feet.

"Perhaps, another time," he said to me. I nodded to him. As soon as he was gone I turned to my son.

"I suppose I owe you my life," I smiled at him.

"Thank yourself Dad, you're the one who gave me life," he laughed. I chuckled and then gave him a big pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, then. Let's get home. Your mother will probably shoot me alive," I said not wanting to hear the end of her worrying.

"No worries, Dad, she can't harm you. Not while I'm around," he said proudly.

About a week later Greyback died in his cell of old age and with a shortage of breath.

* * *

**Remus Edward Lupin **crossed the busy streets of London to get to the Leaky Caludron. The Longbottoms still kept the place running, with Neville's granddaughter who had taken over. He managed to open the door and walk in.

He picked up a stray Daily Prophet laid on an empty table and sat down at his usual table.

He came here every day to talk to the regulars and…ding ding ding. The bells on top of the door chimed, Remus peered over his newspaper to see a tall lean woman come in.

Her hair was short and curly blonde with a visible blue headband. She came in every day and always sat at the bar. She was good friends with Longbottom's granddaughter, Anna. He took a grave liking to the blonde. He always sat pretty close to where she sat on the bar stool.

He hated to snoop, nonetheless seem like a stalker, but she always overwhelmed him whenever she came in.

She started to talk in hush whispers. He concentrated hard and his ear became a hawks' ear. That was the best part of inheriting the famous metamorphagus gene, being whatever you wanted to be. The only trick was to control your thoughts away from the thing you want to resemble most.

Today he had metamorphasized as a good-looking man with short light brown hair, calm blue eyes, a big smile, and a muscle-built body. _Today was the day_, he thought.

"Anna, I can't believe he is so stupid!" the blonde haired woman named, Chandre, said in a hushed voice.

"Men are all stupid," Anna replied.

"I know, but not as stupid as forgetting my birthday," she said.

"You're birthday was yesterday."

"Yeah, and he want to know what he did?" she asked.

"What?" Anna asked in a bored tone.

"He forgot," she said.

"Oh, my, what did you do?"

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Dump him, find a new man," Anna said.

"But I've been with him for three years," she said.

"So? He's clearly not a good boyfriend when you come in here now and then to complain about him," Anna said.

"I don't come in here all the time to complain about him," she said. There was a bit of silence, then she said, "Oh, ok, maybe I complain a little, [pause], ok a lot, but can you blame me?"

"Look Chaney, my advice is to move on and to find someone new. It's obvious this guy isn't worth your time if he forgets your birthday or even can't find the decency to call you except for once a week."

"But it's been three years," she said.

"Three years of agony," Anna noted, "You just need to meet a good man. One who is handsome, smart, and caring," Anna said. _Hey,_ Remus thought,_ I can be any of those. I am a man of many disguises._

"You know in the Daily Prophet today there's a small section of some famous wizards we can gush over to get your mind off him," Anna suggested.

"Oh," Chandre said with less enthusiasm. What was he thinking? He wasn't going to end up with her. He wasn't even in her category of men to choose from. He was nothing like the models even if he could master one of them; he could never act like them.

"Where are you going?" He heard Chandre's voice ask.

"To get some more firewhiskey boxes in the back," Anna replied, "I have to stock up, the motorcycle crew will be here in a half an hour.

"Oh, well, don't be too long," Chandre said.

"I won't." And just like that she was alone. It was now or never. Remus got up and brought his cup of tea to ask her if he can sit beside her.

"Um, excuse me," Remus said to Chandre. She turned her head to look at him. He saw her eyes widen with shock. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Remus asked politely.

"No, nnot at all," she stuttered. Remus smiled at her.

"Thanks," he replied and sat down next to her. Remus opened his newspaper to read.

"What are you looking at?" Chandre asked. Remus peered over at her and she blushed that she broke the silence between them.

"Well, apparently, someone tried to steal the newest broomstick out of Quality Quidditch Supplies," he replied.

"You don't say," she said.

"Here, would you like to read it yourself?" He offered. Chandre gave him a small smile.

"No, that's all right," she said. He shrugged his shoulders. She gave a short laugh.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself," she said, "I'm Chandre Berk."

"Remus Lupin the second," he said.

"You're father wouldn't be the Minister of Magic, would he?" She asked.

"Uh," Remus scratched his head, "Yes, he is."

"Oh, he does such a great job," she said.

"Yeah, I'll pass that along to him. My brother, Bill, is his bodyguard," Remus said.

"Oh really? He's the one who saved him from that old werewolf, right?"

"Yeah," Remus blushed a bit. _What was he recognized for?_ Nothing. "I also have another brother who survived the third wizard war, but he can no longer walk."

"Oh, wow." She said interested what else he had to say about his family.

"And my mother, she runs a daycare all on her own. My father and she were Hogwarts sweethearts. Well, no, they broke up for awhile," He said.

"That's sweet," she said.

"Yeah, now that I just gave you my whole life story in less than ten minutes, they are all something," he said.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something good about you too!" She replied. Remus almost mentioned he was a metamorphagus, but refrained from doing so.

"Nah, I'm just the baby in the family. I guess you can say I was the spoiled one," he said. Chandre burst with laughter. Remus smiled. He liked her laugh.

"I'm back!" Anna announced. "Oh." Chandre and Remus looked at her. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked and then she gave Chandre a sly grin and a wink.

"No, not at all," Chandre said and started to write on the newspaper. Anna guessed Chandre was putting mustaches on people's faces.

"Yeah, I was just heading out," Remus said.

"Oh, you don't have to," Anna said quickly. Remus laughed.

"Well, My sister-law is expecting me for dinner and she'll have a fit if I'm late. Food can't stay warm forever," he shrugged.

"Ok, come again!" Anna said. He nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here don't forget your newspaper," Chandre said, "Sorry, if I drew on it a bit."

It wasn't even his paper, but anything that was given to him by her, he was sure to keep. "Thanks, I'll have to show my brother about that broomstick article. He's a big Quidditch fanatic." Chandre giggled. Anna looked confused.

Remus tucked the newspaper under his arm and exited the Leaky Cauldron. He took the subway. He didn't feel like apparating. He preferred any way of travel besides apparition and flying on broomsticks.

Remus got bored so he pulled the newspaper out to look at the drawings that Chandre had been drawing. However, there were none. Instead there was a number. It was her number.

"YES!" Remus cried. He looked around and people stared at him strangely. Remus gave a small cough, "Hem, sorry," he said.

* * *

Remus and Chandre planned a date for the weekend. Remus knew he had to resemble the same person he was back at the Leaky Cauldron.

He changed his shirt probably eight times. He decided on a blue shirt with a gray tie.

He took her to a nice restaurant.

Everything was going great. They talked about things like books, music, schools, family, friends, jobs, and everything they could think of. Chandre told him that she even broke up her boyfriend the day she met him. She asked if that bothered him. He told her it didn't.

The food came and it was delicious like the menu made it to be. It was probably the best day Remus has ever had.

After they finished their meals, they went to a small ice cream parlor and brought some ice cream.

Then of course ,all good things come to an end. He walked with her to her apartment, up to the stairs, and right outside her door.

Remus heart was racing when he realized she was hesitating to go in.

"Chandre, I had a real good time tonight. I don't know what your ex was thinking for forgetting things that make you special. Hopefully we can do this again." Her eyes were sparkling.

"I'm glad you called. You're a really sweet guy," she said. Remus tug in his pockets and pulled out a red rectangular box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it, you'll like it," Remus encouraged her. She did and out popped an assortment of roses. She had jumped a bit from opening he present, but her face remained in the same shocked expression.

"Oh, they are so lovely," she said happily. It happened very quick. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Now, the thing about kissing a metamorphagus is that your appearance changed as well. You have no control when someone you like a lot is kissing you or should he say snogging? At that moment he changed into his regular form.

Chamdre must have noticed something had changed for she pulled away.

"Wwho are you?" she asked afraid.

"What do you mean? It's me, Remus."

"But you're appearance changed." Remus looked at his reflection in a window nearby. He was his old self.

"Oh," he realized what she meant, "I can explain."

"Please do," she said angrily.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm a metamorphagus."

"Oh, you forgot" she said sarcastically.

"Look, I wanted to impress you," he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, you've impressed me. You impressed me so well, that I really got an insight at who you really are and that you make it your job to manipulate women."

"No, that's not-"

"Just leave," she said and opened her door. Remus stood back, hurt. She opened the door and for one second he thought she had changed her mind, but she through the flowers back at him.

* * *

Remus sulked for three days. _How could he have been so stupid? Couldn't at one point just tell her the truth? Of course not, if she had seen who he really was, how can ever win her heart?_

He sighed. He didn't know what to do next. But then his mother's words formed in head telling him: _just be yourself_. Then his father's image in his head, who is also a metamorphagus, showing how he achieved the life he had always wanted without changing his appearance.

Perhaps, there is a chance to make things right again.

Remus jumped off the chair he had been sitting on and in no less than ten minutes he arrived at her apartment door.

He knocked.

She opened the door.

Before she closes the door on him, Remus sticks his foot in the small crack that was left.

"What?" She snapped. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Please, let me talk," Remus said. She didn't respond. "Please?" Remus pleaded.

She opened the door.

"I'm listening," she said.

"I know I should have been honest about my appearance from the beginning," he began.

"Why did you even want to change your appearance?" She asked.

"Because most girls don't go for a guy like me. You're the only one who saw past what I look liked. And I thought that if you saw me as this handsome model-like figure, I would somehow make you happy."

"But there's nothing wrong with your appearance now," she said looking upon his face, his true face.

"I know I didn't appear to be the person that I am now, but everything I said, I meant it," he said honestly.

"You weren't making it up or trying to gain me as some prize?" She asked.

"Is that it? Do you really think I thought you as some kind of prize?"

"Well, it makes sense. I mean just waltzing right up to me at the Leaky Cauldron and then us going on the most wonderful date. It seemed you were trying to gain something for all of that," she said.

"I was trying to gain something. I was trying to gain you. I want to be with you. You make me happy," he said.

"I do?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" He asked.

"No, I can see you're telling the truth," she said. He gave her a small smile. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"As long as you forgive me first," he said.

"I already have," she said now smiling.

"That's a relief," he said laughing a bit. She moved close to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Now, where did we leave off?" She said smiling up at him. He smiled back at her, but it was soon replaced by her lips crashing onto his.

_Remus thanked the stars, he was born with two of the world's greatest parents. _


	20. No, This is My Idea

**Chapter 20 – No, This Was MY Idea**

* * *

_**Victoire's POV – 108 years old**_

_(Celebrating 100 years since they've met each other)_

* * *

_There are some things in life that are worth the wait. Sometimes there are things that are worth dying for._

_I've seen death in so many ways and every time I have experienced it, it was hard to say good-bye for one last time. It was hard to accept that you would never see them again. _

_But sometimes it's best to see the end of a truly beautiful life one has had. But lying in another's arms when the time is about right, now that's what I've been living for…_

"Don't ever leave me…" I had moaned.

"Never, I'm with you to the end. You are my everything." As he had held me in his arms one last time.

That night he had passed away of old age. I was broken. He was gone and I was still alive.

I remembered crying all through the night into his shoulders. The Healers tried to push me away from him, but I demanded to stay.

He was all that I had now. Our kids have grown and had their own families to support. I loved them each dearly, but none of them compared to how much I loved Teddy; even if they were _our_ kids.

We had shared everything together and now everything was left to me. I was to take care of everything alone; without him.

* * *

After a few weeks, I pretended that I have survived, but I have been a huge wreck within. I've been moping and moping hoping for some way out of this depression.

Just looking back it seems life can be unfair at times, but I couldn't agree with it anymore than I could right now.

For Teddy was my life, but that was before he decided to take the next greatest step into another lifetime, which was probably filled with new adventures.

But one day, I'll follow him and we would face it, together and forever.

A month had passed since Teddy's departure. I was getting along better. Managing life was a lot easier now that I stopped hoping that Teddy would arise from his grave and come back to me. I accepted his death and knew there will be a day when, I too, will see him again.

I wished that every night as I squeezed the old teddy bear, Teddy gave me, close to my heart. The very one we fought over when we were young.

However, my heart was on fire like almost literally. I thought it might be just a heartburn something that I can go to the Hospital where they give me pills and I'll be fine in the next couple hours, really no big deal in our world.

The pain grew. It felt like sharp knives digging deeper and deeper down inside me. I tried not to let the pain cloud my mind. I tried to stray away from the thoughts that hurt me so.

I haven't gone a day without thinking of Teddy and ever since he passed away, I felt a terrible emptiness inside me. Something that wouldn't go away. I was no longer full; for now a part of me was missing; craving for him again.

But I knew he was long gone and I knew he wasn't coming back to this world; not ever. The only time I'll see him again is when my time comes.

There was it again. The pain; so sharp and so great.

I remember collapsing on the ground. My eyes shut tight and a voice calling out my name. Soon everything went dark. I felt as if I was wandering in space blinded by the dark.

I felt something out there beside me, but also felt a part of me shaking. Something was trying suck me in, but I didn't want to go. I was curious to where this darkness leads to. It seems there is no beginning nor an end.

But then flashes of bright white light surrounded me.

It threw me into something I used to call a dream. The place was so real; so alive. _How could this be a dream?_

It was an ordinary beautiful sunny day with a few fluffy white clouds in the sky. The meadows thick of green grass. The flowers springing up for more air.

Everything moving with the slightest touch. It was nature at its best.

And there he was.

I saw Teddy coming across the grass with a big smile on his face. His smile that filled me with warmth. It was a day like no other. It was only us and that was all that I needed.

He came to me and in two long strides and kissed me. A kiss so real, so passionate, like we have been doing this our whole lives. We did kiss like that our whole lives.

Images flashed through my mind as it displayed our life together.

I remember the first day we met and how I used to despise him in every way possible. I remember trying to push away any feelings I might have had for him even if there was the slightest chance. I remember our first kiss and how that started the beginning of our lives together. I remember the rough and the good times as we struggled to make ourselves known in the wizarding world. I remember our marriage, our honeymoon, and our three beautiful sons.

All these memories, weaving in out of my head, trying desperately to win me over of which one I liked best.

I picked this one:

He was running toward me with arms wide open.

We were mother and father to three children and he was glad to have a life so different and so real than he ever imagined.

He thought growing up without parents would be hard, but instead he never felt so happy in all his life.

He leaned down and kissed me. One of the best kisses I have ever received in this lifetime. He appreciated me more and more. The kiss was like magic soaring through my heart. One can say: it could take your breath away, literally.

"Teddy" I let out in one breath.

That was when my heart stopped and I was reunited with him once again.

I understood now that we had broken bodies, but our souls were united together in everlasting peace.

* * *

**Nicholas' POV:**

_People said she died because of old age, but I knew the truth behind it. It's because she died of a heartache. A heartache in which she was separated from our father, Ted, far too long. Seeing her at his funeral we all knew she would never continue on without him. That was her last wish on this planet. It was to be with him forever in life and in death._

_We have felt the sadness of both parents dying, but we'd never expected them to leave us alone on our own; trying to make the most out of our lives like they have done. _

_But it was for the best and for that I am entirely grateful…_

**A/N:** Whooo, another story completed. Sorry for taking so long, uh _real_ long.

Anyway, right now I'm working on the Rose Beneath the Beast (a R/S fanfic, which is currently active now), "The Outcasts" (a 10-chapter series of stories), and "Where the Heart Belongs" (summary still being edited). Other than that, I think I'm going to take a break. So what did I do with that Kit Kat bar....

* * *


End file.
